The Hunger Games: Annie's Story
by Desirae Ann
Summary: Annie Cresta is a normal girl living in District 4. Until she is reaped for the 70th Hunger Games. With the help of Finnick Odair, will she and her fellow tribute Malick make it out of the arena alive? And more importantly, with their sanity?
1. The Reaping

The Hunger Games: Annie's Story

Desirae Ann

Chapter 1: The Reaping

"Annie Cresta." The words came clear as day through the speakers lining the square. I swallowed the hard lump that had magically appeared in my throat. This was how I was going to die, I just knew it. Slowly, I made my way to the lifted platform with Uniformed Capitol Guards hot on my heels. The man who escorted our district's tributes, Crestius, smiled widely on stage. He had on a coral colored suit which made him look almost taller and more muscular than he really was. His hair had been died different shades of glossy blue for the occasion. I mounted the stairs and the guards let me travel them alone. As I approached my mark, I stole a glance at Finnick the girls loved him. He had been the victor five years ago at the age of 12. His first year eligible, and he was chosen. My older brother had volunteered to go in his place. But Finnick was head strong and determined to face the games. And boy did he ever. When he came home a victor, he was more of a God than a Man. Then again, by looking at him, you would never be able to guess which he was. And now he was to be my mentor. I stood alone on the stage as applause erupted from the audience. Parents happy their little girl wasn't going, girls more than grateful that they had not been chosen, and boys now assured their love interest was not to be sent off to die. District Four was a career district. But unlike the districts before us, no one was willing to volunteer. Around here volunteers were very, very rare. If you volunteered, you were considered a fool. My brother was only being brave when he did it five years ago. He was eighteen and it was his last year. Back then, he had nothing to lose. Now he is older with a wife and children. Every day he is silently grateful to Finnick for saving him. And now, he will need to hope Finnick can ward off death, because I'm next. Crestius leans into the microphone and calls the boy tributes name.

It's Malick Nise. Malick was in my grade, the same age as I. The crowd of boys parts for him, as it did for me. Guards fallow him to the stairs, and then he is on his own. He finds his mark and stares, white faced, at the crowd. And there the two of us stood, both scared out of our wits. I could see he was trying to be brave and strong, but he was wavering. Tears were brimming up. I saw our faces on the screens that lined the square. I look like a fish. Here in district four, we make our living off of fishing. It's our life source. And looking at my eyes there that day, I had the same look a fish does when it realizes the hook through its mouth is about to be its demise. I had a hook in my mouth, and there was no pulling it out. All that was left now was for me to be reeled up into an unfamiliar world where I would surely die. Malick had the same sort of look. We stood motionless as the Panem anthem played.

My stomach was replacing the bones in my feet and filling in my toes by the time I got to leave the stage. My legs felt like rubber, and I think my mother noticed my funny way of walking. It felt like every cell in my body was dead, like I soon would be. My mother rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Annie, Annie, my sweet Annie." She cried into my hair and repeated the same sentence. My Dad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around the two of us. Even he had tears in his eyes. My brother, James, and his wife came up behind him.

"Annie, this is so horrible." My sister in law, Sheridan, cried. He daughter ran up behind her, just finding her way back from where they kept the youngest kids.

"Annie, we'll help you. We'll plan. We'll figure this all out." My brother assured me. Malick came up behind me and tapped my back.

"Annie, I'm sorry this had to happen." I knew he wanted to say more, but he couldn't think of anything. I felt like I needed to say something to, but my brain was buzzing to hard. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just nodded and smiled. "See you at the train station tomorrow." He said, almost apologetically. I walked slowly with my family back to our house. Everything inside me felt heavy. The whole way my Mother cried. She wouldn't stop; she just kept crying and crying. The walk from the main square to our home in the nicer part of town wasn't that long. In no time, we were home. At home, they had watched the televised version of the reaping. Inside, Granny shuffled from one end of the parlor to the other.

"Annie, you stupid girl! Looking like a dyeing fish. You might as well have laid on the ground and flopped around! You'll get no sponsors with a mug like that!" She threw her arms up, sending her shawl flying.

"Mother, hush!" My Mom stuck up for me.

"Oh can it, April. You saw her face. Who would sponsor someone so stupid, so useless looking."

"Anyone who wants to bet on a victor will bet on Annie." James strode in behind the rest of the family. As my family argued over my performance I left the parlor. I walked across the hall to the dining room. The darkness was ominous. Dark, heavy red and gold curtains covered the windows. The large oak table in the middle of the room now had a red table cloth cutting its way down the center of it. The chair cushions, normally white, were now red. I sensed a theme. The chandelier above now had red sashes draped on it. The red charger plates were now slid under the white eating plates. The napkins were even red. Red like blood. Red like my blood. After I couldn't bear the sight of my normally welcoming dining room, I stormed into the kitchen. Our maid, Lisa, was busying herself.

"Did you do that?" I asked, gesturing to the dining room.

"Your Grandmother told me to." She was a shy girl, only two years older than me. She worked to support her Mother and younger brother. Times were tough in the outer parts of the city, and that was where Lisa was from.

"Granny thinks I have no chance, I'll show her. Finnick will train me to be better than all the rest!" With my courage restored, I marched out of the sun drenched kitchen, through the dark hall, and out into the main room. No one was in the parlor, so I marched up the large staircase. Upstairs, my mother was in my room.

"You wore this you're first reaping." She was still crying, and currently rifling through my closet. "You looked so pretty in it! Green is your color, it matches your eyes." The dress my mother was holding was almost identical to the one I now wore; chiffon, light green, and very beautiful. The one I now had was knee length with little pleats in the skirt. The neck line had little green and turquoise gems attached to it. It was then I remembered Malick's compliment. He had told me I looked beautiful and that I probably wouldn't be picked. Guess he was wrong.

I had changed out of my dress and into a pair of khaki pants and a white tank top. I pulled my long brown hair into a wavy ponytail and slowly went downstairs. I sat in my typical dinner seat with Granny to my right and my younger sister Emily to my left. I was the oldest daughter at sixteen.

"The 70th Hunger Games." My brother ate a fork full of mashed potatoes. Nothing on my plate looked edible in my eyes. Potatoes, some kind of fish, steamed vegetables, and a tall glass of milk usually would have been an ideal meal. But at this point, a bullet seemed more like it.

"Shame we won't have a victor in district four this year." Granny grumbled.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Usually, I would have never said that. Under normal circumstances I was a well behaved, perfect little girl. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Because they are true!" Granny yelled. "Look at you, slouching in your seat. You ungrateful little pig! Put food in front of you and you can hardly look at it. Lisa worked all day, but obviously it was for nothing."

"I hardly think Annie needs to eat at a time like this, she has bigger fish to fry." My father spoke up.

"Henry, don't you start! This girl won't last a second in the arena because of all the codling you two do. Now she needs to go fight for her life, with what skill? She can hardly catch a fish! Sorry to break it to you, Annie, but you're as good as dead." Granny got up from the table and stormed off. But not before she gave my back a good whack and said "Sit up straight, for Heaven's sake!" When the stinging had gone, I slouched back down. Everyone resumed their supper. James looked up at me.

"So, Annie, what's the game plan?" he asked.

"I was supposed to think of one already?"

"No, but do you have a general idea of what your plan is?" His eyes seemed to twinkle, almost mischievously.

"I can't fight, so I guess I'll hide." I joked. But in that moment, that seemed to be the best thought to cross my mind all day.

Up Next: Chapter 2: To the Capitol


	2. To the Capitol

**A/N: Hello, thank you so much for reading this story. The idea has been kicking around my head since I first read about Annie. I love her, even more than Katniss. I think her insanity is a testament to the fragility of the human mind. It shows the reader that the tributes are not machines, as they appear to be. They are human, flesh and blood with feelings just like us. It was my goal to portray Annie as a normal girl until the end of the games when she snaps. So here you have it! Chapter 2 has Chapter 1 before it (for some reason). So, when you go to chapter 2, do not be alarmed! Just scroll down a ways and it should be there. Thanks for your patients and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!**

The Hunger Games: Annie's Story

Desirae Ann

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

"Annie Cresta." The words came clear as day through the speakers lining the square. I swallowed the hard lump that had magically appeared in my throat. This was how I was going to die, I just knew it. Slowly, I made my way to the lifted platform with Uniformed Capitol Guards hot on my heels. The man who escorted our district's tributes, Crestius, smiled widely on stage. He had on a coral colored suit which made him look almost taller and more muscular than he really was. His hair had been died different shades of glossy blue for the occasion. I mounted the stairs and the guards let me travel them alone. As I approached my mark, I stole a glance at Finnick Odair. All the girls loved him. He had been the victor five years ago at the age of 12. His first year eligible, and he was chosen. My older brother had volunteered to go in his place. But Finnick was head strong and determined to face the games. And boy did he ever. When he came home a victor, he was more of a God than a Man. Then again, by looking at him, you would never be able to guess which he was. And now he was to be my mentor. I stood alone on the stage as applause erupted from the audience. Parents happy their little girl wasn't going, girls more than grateful that they had not been chosen, and boys now assured their love interest was not to be sent off to die. District Four was a career district. But unlike the districts before us, no one was willing to volunteer. Around here volunteers were very, very rare. If you volunteered, you were considered a fool. My brother was only being brave when he did it five years ago. He was eighteen and it was his last year. Back then, he had nothing to lose. Now he is older with a wife and children. Every day he is silently grateful to Finnick for saving him. And now, he will need to hope Finnick can ward off death, because I'm next. Crestius leans into the microphone and calls the boy tributes name. It's Malick Nise. Malick was in my grade, the same age as I. The crowd of boys parts for him, as it did for me. Guards fallow him to the stairs, and then he is on his own. He finds his mark and stares, white faced, at the crowd. And there the two of us stood, both scared out of our wits. I could see he was trying to be brave and strong, but he was wavering. Tears were brimming up. I saw our faces on the screens that lined the square. I look like a fish. Here in district four, we make our living off of fishing. It's our life source. And looking at my eyes there that day, I had the same look a fish does when it realizes the hook through its mouth is about to be its demise. I had a hook in my mouth, and there was no pulling it out. All that was left now was for me to be reeled up into an unfamiliar world where I would surely die. Malick had the same sort of look. We stood motionless as the Panem anthem played. My stomach was replacing the bones in my feet and filling in my toes by the time I got to leave the stage. My legs felt like rubber, and I think my mother noticed my funny way of walking. It felt like every cell in my body was dead, like I soon would be. My mother rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Annie, Annie, my sweet Annie." She cried into my hair and repeated the same sentence. My Dad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around the two of us. Even he had tears in his eyes. My brother, James, and his wife came up behind him.

"Annie, this is so horrible." My sister in law, Sheridan, cried. He daughter ran up behind her, just finding her way back from where they kept the youngest kids.

"Annie, we'll help you. We'll plan. We'll figure this all out." My brother assured me. Malick came up behind me and tapped my back.

"Annie, I'm sorry this had to happen." I knew he wanted to say more, but he couldn't think of anything. I felt like I needed to say something to, but my brain was buzzing to hard. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just nodded and smiled. "See you at the train station tomorrow." He said, almost apologetically. I walked slowly with my family back to our house. Everything inside me felt heavy. The whole way my Mother cried. She wouldn't stop; she just kept crying and crying. The walk from the main square to our home in the nicer part of town wasn't that long. In no time, we were home. At home, they had watched the televised version of the reaping. Inside, Granny shuffled from one end of the parlor to the other.

"Annie, you stupid girl! Looking like a dyeing fish. You might as well have laid on the ground and flopped around! You'll get no sponsors with a mug like that!" She threw her arms up, sending her shawl flying.

"Mother, hush!" My Mom stuck up for me.

"Oh can it, April. You saw her face. Who would sponsor someone so stupid, so useless looking."

"Anyone who wants to bet on a victor will bet on Annie." James strode in behind the rest of the family. As my family argued over my performance I left the parlor. I walked across the hall to the dining room. The darkness was ominous. Dark, heavy red and gold curtains covered the windows. The large oak table in the middle of the room now had a red table cloth cutting its way down the center of it. The chair cushions, normally white, were now red. I sensed a theme. The chandelier above now had red sashes draped on it. The red charger plates were now slid under the white eating plates. The napkins were even red. Red like blood. Red like my blood. After I couldn't bear the sight of my normally welcoming dining room, I stormed into the kitchen. Our maid, Lisa, was busying herself.

"Did you do that?" I asked, gesturing to the dining room.

"Your Grandmother told me to." She was a shy girl, only two years older than me. She worked to support her Mother and younger brother. Times were tough in the outer parts of the city, and that was where Lisa was from.

"Granny thinks I have no chance, I'll show her. Finnick will train me to be better than all the rest!" With my courage restored, I marched out of the sun drenched kitchen, through the dark hall, and out into the main room. No one was in the parlor, so I marched up the large staircase. Upstairs, my mother was in my room.

"You wore this you're first reaping." She was still crying, and currently rifling through my closet. "You looked so pretty in it! Green is your color, it matches your eyes." The dress my mother was holding was almost identical to the one I now wore; chiffon, light green, and very beautiful. The one I now had was knee length with little pleats in the skirt. The neck line had little green and turquoise gems attached to it. It was then I remembered Malick's compliment. He had told me I looked beautiful and that I probably wouldn't be picked. Guess he was wrong.

I had changed out of my dress and into a pair of khaki pants and a white tank top. I pulled my long brown hair into a wavy ponytail and slowly went downstairs. I sat in my typical dinner seat with Granny to my right and my younger sister Emily to my left. I was the oldest daughter at sixteen.

"The 70th Hunger Games." My brother ate a fork full of mashed potatoes. Nothing on my plate looked edible in my eyes. Potatoes, some kind of fish, steamed vegetables, and a tall glass of milk usually would have been an ideal meal. But at this point, a bullet seemed more like it.

"Shame we won't have a victor in district four this year." Granny grumbled.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Usually, I would have never said that. Under normal circumstances I was a well behaved, perfect little girl. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Because they are true!" Granny yelled. "Look at you, slouching in your seat. You ungrateful little pig! Put food in front of you and you can hardly look at it. Lisa worked all day, but obviously it was for nothing."

"I hardly think Annie needs to eat at a time like this, she has bigger fish to fry." My father spoke up.

"Henry, don't you start! This girl won't last a second in the arena because of all the codling you two do. Now she needs to go fight for her life, with what skill? She can hardly catch a fish! Sorry to break it to you, Annie, but you're as good as dead." Granny got up from the table and stormed off. But not before she gave my back a good whack and said "Sit up straight, for Heaven's sake!" When the stinging had gone, I slouched back down. Everyone resumed their supper. James looked up at me.

"So, Annie, what's the game plan?" he asked.

"I was supposed to think of one already?"

"No, but do you have a general idea of what your plan is?" His eyes seemed to twinkle, almost mischievously.

"I can't fight, so I guess I'll hide." I joked. But in that moment, that seemed to be the best thought to cross my mind all day.

**Chapter 2: To the Capitol**

Early the next morning, I gave up trying to sleep. The night before we had talked strategy for hours. Use tridents, use nets, use traps, try and use a bow and arrow. And on the outside, I agreed with all these tactics. But on the inside I knew they would never work. Around two in the morning we gave up, exhausted. I went to bed like everyone else, but I didn't sleep. The entire house was silent as I rolled out of bed, still in my pants and tank top from the night before. With easy, silent movements, I crept to my closet and retrieved a jacket. It took everything I had to sneak down the squeaky steps and silently slip out the front door undetected, but I did it.

Once outside, the world felt colder. But with the cold came crispness in the air. My lungs filled with it, waking me up. With an easy stride, I made my way down to the square. The giant screens and speakers were still there; this way everyone could watch me and Malick leave. I went past that and through the main business hub of the town. Once past that, there was nothing but open fields. I walked down a gravel path to the pier where I usually would go fishing in the summer. After standing there a few moments, I noticed the cliff a little ways above and to the left of the pier. It wouldn't take very long to get there, so I started the climb. In no time at all, I was standing at the edge of the world. The edge of the country as we knew it. I turned and looked at all of district four, namely my city. From here, it looked like I was on a hill. A hill that rose out of the ocean and swooped down into a field which gave way to a city. But it was what was behind me that interested me the most. I turned to face the ocean again, and was greeted with salty blasts of air. At the bottom of the cliff were jagged rocks. It crossed my mind then that one leap, and it would all be over. A quick drop to my certain doom. I would be at the mercy of the waves and the rocks. But then another thought crossed my mind. My family had been torn apart, why tear up another one? There was no use in me offing myself here and not in the arena. That way, the district would only loose one girl instead of two. With my mind made up, I stepped away from the cliff's edge and down the hill, back to the pier. I sat with my feet dangling over the edge, my eyes fixed on the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, and I knew it was the last district sunrise I would ever see. It's funny how you never notice the little things, like the sun coming up, until you know you'll never get it back. Once it had risen above the horizon I got up. I knew it was time to go. I blew a kiss to the ocean and promised I would be back. Although, I knew fully well that I shouldn't promise that at all. My odds of coming back were one in twenty four.

Back at home, everyone was still asleep. I had been gone for two and a half hours. My clock said it was 7:26 when I arrived back in my room. I curled under the covers, closed my eyes, and drifted into a light sleep. It was a cruel, uncomfortable, dreamless place. But I could tell this state was the one I would be in from now on; asleep but just barely. At 8:00 my Mom came in and woke me up. As I rubbed my eyes, she dashed to my closet and pulled out the dress she had picked the night before. It was knee length, black, and silky. Its sleeves were rather odd; big and billowy till about two inches above my wrists. They it tightened around my hand. It had a fairly low neck line and a dropped waist. When it was on, it was smooth against my skin. My Mom left the room after zipping me into it. I admired myself in the mirror until she came back with a black hat.

"I wore this to your Grandfather's funeral. It's full of sorrow, like I know you are." Maybe her giving me her funeral dress should have unsettled me, but it did the exact opposite. She kissed my head and led me into the bathroom. Inside she curled my hair in a way she never had. Most of it was tucked away in itself and big round curls lined my face on either side. For the first time in my life, my hair was silky smooth and not a frizzy mess. I smiled in the mirror. Mom then put on my makeup. My eyelashes were painted, I got to wear bright red lipstick, and Mom put my base on one shade to light. In that moment I remembered a trip my school had made to a museum once. In the museum was a picture of a woman who lived hundreds of years ago, long before Panem existed. I remembered the name plate below the picture read Marilyn Monroe. Unlike her, my hair was brown. But other than that, we both had bright red lips and greenish blue eyes. I smiled at my reflection, wondering if other people would see its perfection. I looked up at my Mom who had tears in her eyes.

"I know this is hard Mom, but don't worry. Just don't watch the games."

"Annie, you know they make us watch it. I just couldn't handle it if I needed to watch you…" she stopped, the tears choking off her words. Without even thinking, my legs carried me up out of the chair and my arms wrapped themselves around my Mom. She shook with sobs.

"Mom, you're going to be just fine! You have James, you still have him. Finnick will help me win, don't worry."

"Oh, that Finnick, he doesn't worry about anyone but himself. Don't put your life into his hands, Annie. Think for yourself." For some reason, her words stung.

"Finnick will help me and Malick survive. Never doubt that." I took my Mom by the shoulders and held her at arm's length away from me. "I will fight. I will come back. I will win these Games." I kissed her cheek and left the bathroom. Something was stirring inside of me that I had never felt before. Perhaps it was fear, churning in me like the ocean. Or maybe it was a new found courage that would help me in the games. Whatever it was, it gave me enough energy to survive my goodbyes. I kissed Granny and told her I would make her proud.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Annie." She smiled her wrinkled, wise smile.

"Then why did you say all those nasty things?"

"Someone had to." She winked, and I didn't fully understand her reasoning. She pulled me in once again and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, my little Annie." She whispered in my ear before releasing me.

"I'll watch every day, and cheer you on every step of the way. Make it out alive, kid." James smiled, tears slowly rolling from his eyes. He was the only sibling I had, and leaving him was one of the most painful things imaginable. My Dad came up with a big grin, trying to hide his tears.

"See you when you get home." My heart broke when he wrapped his arms around me tighter than he ever had before. I hugged him, knowing it was probably the last time I ever would. After I said goodbye to Sheridan and her two children, I stared at the steps. Mom should have been down by now. As Granny told me to go before I was late, she made her appearance. In her hands was a tiny box.

"Here you go, Annie. This will be your object from home." Her eyes were red and swollen, like she had just finished crying. "It used to be Granny's, till she gave it to me. I was going to wait until you were 18, but that may never come." She opened the box, and I couldn't help but gasp. "They are all real. The pearls are from the ocean that surrounds the district. The gold is from the mines that they found. That's a trident, that's a fish, and that's a heart. It's for you to remember home." She choked up a little as she turned me around and put the necklace on me. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I knew I would never take it off.

"If I die, I'll have home close to my heart." I smiled, tears streaming down my face. I didn't normally cry, but this was a cause to cry. I hugged my Mom for a long time before my Dad said it was now or never. I needed to leave. I pulled away from my Mom and left out the door alone. I walked down the street to the square, which was packed with people. Malick, Finnick, and Crestius were all already there. There was a black car waiting to take us down the road a ways to the train station.

"We thought you were going to chicken out." Finnick joked as a Capitol guard opened the car door for us. Crestius circled around to the front passenger seat. Finnick crawled in and over to the far side of the car. I went in next with Malick right behind me. The door slammed behind him, causing both of us to jump.

"Smile and wave." Finnick advised. Crestius rolled down his window as did Finnick. Both put of winning smiles as they stuck their hands out the windows. Malick fallowed suit and waved. I sat, sandwiched between the only two men I could trust for the rest of my life. The numbness was back inside me. I didn't have the energy to wave or be the perfect tribute girl. I was a dead woman. I was a pawn in their games, but I wouldn't play fair.

We arrived at the train station quickly. Finnick hustled us along, making sure we didn't slow the process down any. Malick walked ahead and Finnick grabbed my arm to keep me beside him.

"You need to smile. So far, you haven't been the charming girl I know you are. You need to win over their hearts, and their wallets. If you want to survive, smile and act happy. Once we are on the train, you can wallow all you want. Fake it for now." He released me and let me walk ahead of him.

The train was at least fifteen cars long. A sleek, silver snake. The windows were all tinted so I couldn't see inside them. In front of the entrance doors was a podium and a mike. Crestius stopped Malick right in front of the doors. I and Finnick followed suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the District 4 tributes! Malick Nise and Annie Cresta!" The crowd that had gathered at the station erupted in applause. Crestius gave a little speech, as did Finnick. He promised the District a victor; a promise he shouldn't have made because he couldn't keep it for sure. Then with a fake smile, I approached the mike. It was my job at the moment to give a speech. What I gave was not a speech.

"Goodbye, District 4. May the odds be in my favor!" Was all I could manage to croak. It was slow, but eventually the applause caught on. Malick needed to speak after me. He did the exact same thing with a devilish sort of grin. We gave one last wave and boarded the train.

"How dumb are you two?" Finnick asked a sort of ferocity in his eyes. "Those weren't speeches! They were hardly statements. You need to up the ante. Your interviews at the Capitol need to blow them away. All you're doing is setting yourselves up for failure." He went on and on, but I didn't listen. Instead I fingered the pearls and small gold charms on my necklace. When he was done lecturing us, he stormed off.

"Boy, we sure made him mad." Malick said, pale as a ghost. His dark brown hair looked even darker in comparison to his skin. His eyes were still as grey as they were before all of this happened.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with cold stone eyes.

"About as alright as a boy being sent to his death with a beautiful girl can be."

I had been on the train only two hours and was already ready to off myself. It would be a whole two days before we made it to District 3. There wasn't anything to do on the train besides pace. I paced my small room a million times. I noted every detail of the place; the gold swirls in the red carpet, the small lines on the cream walls, the stitches in the white blankets, the folds in the curtains. Inside my head was a inventory of every item that belonged to me on the train. When I wasn't taking inventory of my room or pacing it, I paced the halls. I would sit on the sofas in what was supposed to be our living room and count the trees that flew by. Sometimes Malick and I would have staring contests just to pass the time. The more time we spent on the train, the better we got to know one another. He, Finnick, Crestius, and I had a car all to ourselves. Every district did. We only shared one, and that was the dining car. The dining car was where everyone ate, obviously. But it was also a place to meet and size up the competition.

District 12's tributes looked almost the weakest. The girl was very small and very skinny with auburn hair and black eyes. The boy was taller, but just as skinny with light brown hair and forest green eyes. Their names were Violet and Andy. District 11's tributes looked a little bit stronger, but not by much. The girl was older than the boy, probably around my age. She had dark tan skin, silky black hair, and big brown eyes. The boy was probably 13 with scared brown eyes and brown, curly hair. I came to find out the girls name was also Annie, but she went by Ann. Ann's fellow tribute was named Guy. District 10's tributes looked to be no challenge at all. The girl, Raven, was taller than me but far too skinny for her own good. Her hair was waist long and dark red. Her eyes were pleading, a light green. Markus, the boy tribute, was wider then her but just as tall and thin. He had black hair and the same green eyes. District 9's tributes, Amanda and Vaughn didn't stand out much from the tributes before them. 8's were a little more intimidating. They were both tall and muscular. And from then on, they just got more intimidating. Looking at myself and Malick, we fit in better with the weaker tributes. It was during my time in the dining car I learnt that strength, agility, and will were key in the games. None of which I really had. It was during the visits with my competition that I found out we were all the same; a bunch of scared kids fighting to stay alive. It wasn't until the real careers got on the train that I saw what real competition looked like.

Almost two weeks after we had left, we finally arrived in the Capitol with all districts accounted for. It was also the first time in two weeks that we saw Finnick. He had hid in his room the entire trip, planning tirelessly. Malick and I weren't too sure what his plans were, but we prayed they were good. On the morning of the last day, we all met in the main part of the car. Finnick had evidently just shaved, judging by the small cuts on his face. Crestius was wearing a sea green suit which looked very good on him. Malick was wearing a green shirt and black pants; something he would normally wear. I was wearing a emerald green dress which matched his shirt. Finnick was wearing a black suit with a green tie. He looked very handsome, and without other girls around to ogle over him as well, I allowed myself to marvel his looks. Strong jaw, green eyes you would just swim in, perfect teeth and blonde hair you wanted to run your fingers though endlessly. Finnick Odair was a picture of perfection. It made me feel bad for Malick. He was handsome, but not in the same way. Finnick was manly, Malick was boyish. Malick still had that playful sparkle in his eye and a sort of crooked smile. And then there was me.

"How do I look?" I asked Finnick nervously before we exited the train.

"Gorgeous as always, Annie." He winked at me and offered me his arm. I linked mine in his and faced the door. With my free arm, I patted Malick on the shoulder.

"Here goes nothing." I smiled at him and offered him my arm. He took it, and the three of us stood linked together as the automatic door swooshed open. Fresh air greeted us for the first time in weeks. We breathed it in and basked in the glorious warmth of a Capitol sun. We exited the car and walked onto the platform, still joined together by our arms. Looking up and down the wood walkway, I saw nothing but teenagers. All putting on a brave face, but with fear dancing in their eyes.

Up Next: Chapter 3: Secret Love


	3. Secret Love

**A/N: Hello, thank you so much for reading this story. The idea has been kicking around my head since I first read about Annie. I love her, even more than Katniss. I think her insanity is a testament to the fragility of the human mind. It shows the reader that the tributes are not machines, as they appear to be. They are human, flesh and blood with feelings just like us. It was my goal to portray Annie as a normal girl until the end of the games when she snaps. So here you have it! Have fun, feel free to favourite, and check out my other stories. Oh, and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!**

The Hunger Games: Annie's Story

Desirae Ann

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

"Annie Cresta." The words came clear as day through the speakers lining the square. I swallowed the hard lump that had magically appeared in my throat. This was how I was going to die, I just knew it. Slowly, I made my way to the lifted platform with Uniformed Capitol Guards hot on my heels. The man who escorted our district's tributes, Crestius, smiled widely on stage. He had on a coral colored suit which made him look almost taller and more muscular than he really was. His hair had been died different shades of glossy blue for the occasion. I mounted the stairs and the guards let me travel them alone. As I approached my mark, I stole a glance at Finnick Odair. All the girls loved him. He had been the victor five years ago at the age of 12. His first year eligible, and he was chosen. My older brother had volunteered to go in his place. But Finnick was head strong and determined to face the games. And boy did he ever. When he came home a victor, he was more of a God than a Man. Then again, by looking at him, you would never be able to guess which he was. And now he was to be my mentor. I stood alone on the stage as applause erupted from the audience. Parents happy their little girl wasn't going, girls more than grateful that they had not been chosen, and boys now assured their love interest was not to be sent off to die. District Four was a career district. But unlike the districts before us, no one was willing to volunteer. Around here volunteers were very, very rare. If you volunteered, you were considered a fool. My brother was only being brave when he did it five years ago. He was eighteen and it was his last year. Back then, he had nothing to lose. Now he is older with a wife and children. Every day he is silently grateful to Finnick for saving him. And now, he will need to hope Finnick can ward off death, because I'm next. Crestius leans into the microphone and calls the boy tributes name. It's Malick Nise. Malick was in my grade, the same age as I. The crowd of boys parts for him, as it did for me. Guards fallow him to the stairs, and then he is on his own. He finds his mark and stares, white faced, at the crowd. And there the two of us stood, both scared out of our wits. I could see he was trying to be brave and strong, but he was wavering. Tears were brimming up. I saw our faces on the screens that lined the square. I look like a fish. Here in district four, we make our living off of fishing. It's our life source. And looking at my eyes there that day, I had the same look a fish does when it realizes the hook through its mouth is about to be its demise. I had a hook in my mouth, and there was no pulling it out. All that was left now was for me to be reeled up into an unfamiliar world where I would surely die. Malick had the same sort of look. We stood motionless as the Panem anthem played. My stomach was replacing the bones in my feet and filling in my toes by the time I got to leave the stage. My legs felt like rubber, and I think my mother noticed my funny way of walking. It felt like every cell in my body was dead, like I soon would be. My mother rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Annie, Annie, my sweet Annie." She cried into my hair and repeated the same sentence. My Dad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around the two of us. Even he had tears in his eyes. My brother, James, and his wife came up behind him.

"Annie, this is so horrible." My sister in law, Sheridan, cried. He daughter ran up behind her, just finding her way back from where they kept the youngest kids.

"Annie, we'll help you. We'll plan. We'll figure this all out." My brother assured me. Malick came up behind me and tapped my back.

"Annie, I'm sorry this had to happen." I knew he wanted to say more, but he couldn't think of anything. I felt like I needed to say something to, but my brain was buzzing to hard. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just nodded and smiled. "See you at the train station tomorrow." He said, almost apologetically. I walked slowly with my family back to our house. Everything inside me felt heavy. The whole way my Mother cried. She wouldn't stop; she just kept crying and crying. The walk from the main square to our home in the nicer part of town wasn't that long. In no time, we were home. At home, they had watched the televised version of the reaping. Inside, Granny shuffled from one end of the parlor to the other.

"Annie, you stupid girl! Looking like a dyeing fish. You might as well have laid on the ground and flopped around! You'll get no sponsors with a mug like that!" She threw her arms up, sending her shawl flying.

"Mother, hush!" My Mom stuck up for me.

"Oh can it, April. You saw her face. Who would sponsor someone so stupid, so useless looking."

"Anyone who wants to bet on a victor will bet on Annie." James strode in behind the rest of the family. As my family argued over my performance I left the parlor. I walked across the hall to the dining room. The darkness was ominous. Dark, heavy red and gold curtains covered the windows. The large oak table in the middle of the room now had a red table cloth cutting its way down the center of it. The chair cushions, normally white, were now red. I sensed a theme. The chandelier above now had red sashes draped on it. The red charger plates were now slid under the white eating plates. The napkins were even red. Red like blood. Red like my blood. After I couldn't bear the sight of my normally welcoming dining room, I stormed into the kitchen. Our maid, Lisa, was busying herself.

"Did you do that?" I asked, gesturing to the dining room.

"Your Grandmother told me to." She was a shy girl, only two years older than me. She worked to support her Mother and younger brother. Times were tough in the outer parts of the city, and that was where Lisa was from.

"Granny thinks I have no chance, I'll show her. Finnick will train me to be better than all the rest!" With my courage restored, I marched out of the sun drenched kitchen, through the dark hall, and out into the main room. No one was in the parlor, so I marched up the large staircase. Upstairs, my mother was in my room.

"You wore this you're first reaping." She was still crying, and currently rifling through my closet. "You looked so pretty in it! Green is your color, it matches your eyes." The dress my mother was holding was almost identical to the one I now wore; chiffon, light green, and very beautiful. The one I now had was knee length with little pleats in the skirt. The neck line had little green and turquoise gems attached to it. It was then I remembered Malick's compliment. He had told me I looked beautiful and that I probably wouldn't be picked. Guess he was wrong.

I had changed out of my dress and into a pair of khaki pants and a white tank top. I pulled my long brown hair into a wavy ponytail and slowly went downstairs. I sat in my typical dinner seat with Granny to my right and my younger sister Emily to my left. I was the oldest daughter at sixteen.

"The 70th Hunger Games." My brother ate a fork full of mashed potatoes. Nothing on my plate looked edible in my eyes. Potatoes, some kind of fish, steamed vegetables, and a tall glass of milk usually would have been an ideal meal. But at this point, a bullet seemed more like it.

"Shame we won't have a victor in district four this year." Granny grumbled.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Usually, I would have never said that. Under normal circumstances I was a well behaved, perfect little girl. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Because they are true!" Granny yelled. "Look at you, slouching in your seat. You ungrateful little pig! Put food in front of you and you can hardly look at it. Lisa worked all day, but obviously it was for nothing."

"I hardly think Annie needs to eat at a time like this, she has bigger fish to fry." My father spoke up.

"Henry, don't you start! This girl won't last a second in the arena because of all the codling you two do. Now she needs to go fight for her life, with what skill? She can hardly catch a fish! Sorry to break it to you, Annie, but you're as good as dead." Granny got up from the table and stormed off. But not before she gave my back a good whack and said "Sit up straight, for Heaven's sake!" When the stinging had gone, I slouched back down. Everyone resumed their supper. James looked up at me.

"So, Annie, what's the game plan?" he asked.

"I was supposed to think of one already?"

"No, but do you have a general idea of what your plan is?" His eyes seemed to twinkle, almost mischievously.

"I can't fight, so I guess I'll hide." I joked. But in that moment, that seemed to be the best thought to cross my mind all day.

**Chapter 2: To the Capitol**

Early the next morning, I gave up trying to sleep. The night before we had talked strategy for hours. Use tridents, use nets, use traps, try and use a bow and arrow. And on the outside, I agreed with all these tactics. But on the inside I knew they would never work. Around two in the morning we gave up, exhausted. I went to bed like everyone else, but I didn't sleep. The entire house was silent as I rolled out of bed, still in my pants and tank top from the night before. With easy, silent movements, I crept to my closet and retrieved a jacket. It took everything I had to sneak down the squeaky steps and silently slip out the front door undetected, but I did it.

Once outside, the world felt colder. But with the cold came crispness in the air. My lungs filled with it, waking me up. With an easy stride, I made my way down to the square. The giant screens and speakers were still there; this way everyone could watch me and Malick leave. I went past that and through the main business hub of the town. Once past that, there was nothing but open fields. I walked down a gravel path to the pier where I usually would go fishing in the summer. After standing there a few moments, I noticed the cliff a little ways above and to the left of the pier. It wouldn't take very long to get there, so I started the climb. In no time at all, I was standing at the edge of the world. The edge of the country as we knew it. I turned and looked at all of district four, namely my city. From here, it looked like I was on a hill. A hill that rose out of the ocean and swooped down into a field which gave way to a city. But it was what was behind me that interested me the most. I turned to face the ocean again, and was greeted with salty blasts of air. At the bottom of the cliff were jagged rocks. It crossed my mind then that one leap, and it would all be over. A quick drop to my certain doom. I would be at the mercy of the waves and the rocks. But then another thought crossed my mind. My family had been torn apart, why tear up another one? There was no use in me offing myself here and not in the arena. That way, the district would only loose one girl instead of two. With my mind made up, I stepped away from the cliff's edge and down the hill, back to the pier. I sat with my feet dangling over the edge, my eyes fixed on the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, and I knew it was the last district sunrise I would ever see. It's funny how you never notice the little things, like the sun coming up, until you know you'll never get it back. Once it had risen above the horizon I got up. I knew it was time to go. I blew a kiss to the ocean and promised I would be back. Although, I knew fully well that I shouldn't promise that at all. My odds of coming back were one in twenty four.

Back at home, everyone was still asleep. I had been gone for two and a half hours. My clock said it was 7:26 when I arrived back in my room. I curled under the covers, closed my eyes, and drifted into a light sleep. It was a cruel, uncomfortable, dreamless place. But I could tell this state was the one I would be in from now on; asleep but just barely. At 8:00 my Mom came in and woke me up. As I rubbed my eyes, she dashed to my closet and pulled out the dress she had picked the night before. It was knee length, black, and silky. Its sleeves were rather odd; big and billowy till about two inches above my wrists. They it tightened around my hand. It had a fairly low neck line and a dropped waist. When it was on, it was smooth against my skin. My Mom left the room after zipping me into it. I admired myself in the mirror until she came back with a black hat.

"I wore this to your Grandfather's funeral. It's full of sorrow, like I know you are." Maybe her giving me her funeral dress should have unsettled me, but it did the exact opposite. She kissed my head and led me into the bathroom. Inside she curled my hair in a way she never had. Most of it was tucked away in itself and big round curls lined my face on either side. For the first time in my life, my hair was silky smooth and not a frizzy mess. I smiled in the mirror. Mom then put on my makeup. My eyelashes were painted, I got to wear bright red lipstick, and Mom put my base on one shade to light. In that moment I remembered a trip my school had made to a museum once. In the museum was a picture of a woman who lived hundreds of years ago, long before Panem existed. I remembered the name plate below the picture read Marilyn Monroe. Unlike her, my hair was brown. But other than that, we both had bright red lips and greenish blue eyes. I smiled at my reflection, wondering if other people would see its perfection. I looked up at my Mom who had tears in her eyes.

"I know this is hard Mom, but don't worry. Just don't watch the games."

"Annie, you know they make us watch it. I just couldn't handle it if I needed to watch you…" she stopped, the tears choking off her words. Without even thinking, my legs carried me up out of the chair and my arms wrapped themselves around my Mom. She shook with sobs.

"Mom, you're going to be just fine! You have James, you still have him. Finnick will help me win, don't worry."

"Oh, that Finnick, he doesn't worry about anyone but himself. Don't put your life into his hands, Annie. Think for yourself." For some reason, her words stung.

"Finnick will help me and Malick survive. Never doubt that." I took my Mom by the shoulders and held her at arm's length away from me. "I will fight. I will come back. I will win these Games." I kissed her cheek and left the bathroom. Something was stirring inside of me that I had never felt before. Perhaps it was fear, churning in me like the ocean. Or maybe it was a new found courage that would help me in the games. Whatever it was, it gave me enough energy to survive my goodbyes. I kissed Granny and told her I would make her proud.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Annie." She smiled her wrinkled, wise smile.

"Then why did you say all those nasty things?"

"Someone had to." She winked, and I didn't fully understand her reasoning. She pulled me in once again and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, my little Annie." She whispered in my ear before releasing me.

"I'll watch every day, and cheer you on every step of the way. Make it out alive, kid." James smiled, tears slowly rolling from his eyes. He was the only sibling I had, and leaving him was one of the most painful things imaginable. My Dad came up with a big grin, trying to hide his tears.

"See you when you get home." My heart broke when he wrapped his arms around me tighter than he ever had before. I hugged him, knowing it was probably the last time I ever would. After I said goodbye to Sheridan and her two children, I stared at the steps. Mom should have been down by now. As Granny told me to go before I was late, she made her appearance. In her hands was a tiny box.

"Here you go, Annie. This will be your object from home." Her eyes were red and swollen, like she had just finished crying. "It used to be Granny's, till she gave it to me. I was going to wait until you were 18, but that may never come." She opened the box, and I couldn't help but gasp. "They are all real. The pearls are from the ocean that surrounds the district. The gold is from the mines that they found. That's a trident, that's a fish, and that's a heart. It's for you to remember home." She choked up a little as she turned me around and put the necklace on me. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I knew I would never take it off.

"If I die, I'll have home close to my heart." I smiled, tears streaming down my face. I didn't normally cry, but this was a cause to cry. I hugged my Mom for a long time before my Dad said it was now or never. I needed to leave. I pulled away from my Mom and left out the door alone. I walked down the street to the square, which was packed with people. Malick, Finnick, and Crestius were all already there. There was a black car waiting to take us down the road a ways to the train station.

"We thought you were going to chicken out." Finnick joked as a Capitol guard opened the car door for us. Crestius circled around to the front passenger seat. Finnick crawled in and over to the far side of the car. I went in next with Malick right behind me. The door slammed behind him, causing both of us to jump.

"Smile and wave." Finnick advised. Crestius rolled down his window as did Finnick. Both put of winning smiles as they stuck their hands out the windows. Malick fallowed suit and waved. I sat, sandwiched between the only two men I could trust for the rest of my life. The numbness was back inside me. I didn't have the energy to wave or be the perfect tribute girl. I was a dead woman. I was a pawn in their games, but I wouldn't play fair.

We arrived at the train station quickly. Finnick hustled us along, making sure we didn't slow the process down any. Malick walked ahead and Finnick grabbed my arm to keep me beside him.

"You need to smile. So far, you haven't been the charming girl I know you are. You need to win over their hearts, and their wallets. If you want to survive, smile and act happy. Once we are on the train, you can wallow all you want. Fake it for now." He released me and let me walk ahead of him.

The train was at least fifteen cars long. A sleek, silver snake. The windows were all tinted so I couldn't see inside them. In front of the entrance doors was a podium and a mike. Crestius stopped Malick right in front of the doors. I and Finnick followed suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the District 4 tributes! Malick Nise and Annie Cresta!" The crowd that had gathered at the station erupted in applause. Crestius gave a little speech, as did Finnick. He promised the District a victor; a promise he shouldn't have made because he couldn't keep it for sure. Then with a fake smile, I approached the mike. It was my job at the moment to give a speech. What I gave was not a speech.

"Goodbye, District 4. May the odds be in my favor!" Was all I could manage to croak. It was slow, but eventually the applause caught on. Malick needed to speak after me. He did the exact same thing with a devilish sort of grin. We gave one last wave and boarded the train.

"How dumb are you two?" Finnick asked a sort of ferocity in his eyes. "Those weren't speeches! They were hardly statements. You need to up the ante. Your interviews at the Capitol need to blow them away. All you're doing is setting yourselves up for failure." He went on and on, but I didn't listen. Instead I fingered the pearls and small gold charms on my necklace. When he was done lecturing us, he stormed off.

"Boy, we sure made him mad." Malick said, pale as a ghost. His dark brown hair looked even darker in comparison to his skin. His eyes were still as grey as they were before all of this happened.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with cold stone eyes.

"About as alright as a boy being sent to his death with a beautiful girl can be."

I had been on the train only two hours and was already ready to off myself. It would be a whole two days before we made it to District 3. There wasn't anything to do on the train besides pace. I paced my small room a million times. I noted every detail of the place; the gold swirls in the red carpet, the small lines on the cream walls, the stitches in the white blankets, the folds in the curtains. Inside my head was a inventory of every item that belonged to me on the train. When I wasn't taking inventory of my room or pacing it, I paced the halls. I would sit on the sofas in what was supposed to be our living room and count the trees that flew by. Sometimes Malick and I would have staring contests just to pass the time. The more time we spent on the train, the better we got to know one another. He, Finnick, Crestius, and I had a car all to ourselves. Every district did. We only shared one, and that was the dining car. The dining car was where everyone ate, obviously. But it was also a place to meet and size up the competition.

District 12's tributes looked almost the weakest. The girl was very small and very skinny with auburn hair and black eyes. The boy was taller, but just as skinny with light brown hair and forest green eyes. Their names were Violet and Andy. District 11's tributes looked a little bit stronger, but not by much. The girl was older than the boy, probably around my age. She had dark tan skin, silky black hair, and big brown eyes. The boy was probably 13 with scared brown eyes and brown, curly hair. I came to find out the girls name was also Annie, but she went by Ann. Ann's fellow tribute was named Guy. District 10's tributes looked to be no challenge at all. The girl, Raven, was taller than me but far too skinny for her own good. Her hair was waist long and dark red. Her eyes were pleading, a light green. Markus, the boy tribute, was wider then her but just as tall and thin. He had black hair and the same green eyes. District 9's tributes, Amanda and Vaughn didn't stand out much from the tributes before them. 8's were a little more intimidating. They were both tall and muscular. And from then on, they just got more intimidating. Looking at myself and Malick, we fit in better with the weaker tributes. It was during my time in the dining car I learnt that strength, agility, and will were key in the games. None of which I really had. It was during the visits with my competition that I found out we were all the same; a bunch of scared kids fighting to stay alive. It wasn't until the real careers got on the train that I saw what real competition looked like.

Almost two weeks after we had left, we finally arrived in the Capitol with all districts accounted for. It was also the first time in two weeks that we saw Finnick. He had hid in his room the entire trip, planning tirelessly. Malick and I weren't too sure what his plans were, but we prayed they were good. On the morning of the last day, we all met in the main part of the car. Finnick had evidently just shaved, judging by the small cuts on his face. Crestius was wearing a sea green suit which looked very good on him. Malick was wearing a green shirt and black pants; something he would normally wear. I was wearing a emerald green dress which matched his shirt. Finnick was wearing a black suit with a green tie. He looked very handsome, and without other girls around to ogle over him as well, I allowed myself to marvel his looks. Strong jaw, green eyes you would just swim in, perfect teeth and blonde hair you wanted to run your fingers though endlessly. Finnick Odair was a picture of perfection. It made me feel bad for Malick. He was handsome, but not in the same way. Finnick was manly, Malick was boyish. Malick still had that playful sparkle in his eye and a sort of crooked smile. And then there was me.

"How do I look?" I asked Finnick nervously before we exited the train.

"Gorgeous as always, Annie." He winked at me and offered me his arm. I linked mine in his and faced the door. With my free arm, I patted Malick on the shoulder.

"Here goes nothing." I smiled at him and offered him my arm. He took it, and the three of us stood linked together as the automatic door swooshed open. Fresh air greeted us for the first time in weeks. We breathed it in and basked in the glorious warmth of a Capitol sun. We exited the car and walked onto the platform, still joined together by our arms. Looking up and down the wood walkway, I saw nothing but teenagers. All putting on a brave face, but with fear dancing in their eyes.

**Chapter 3: Secret Love**

Looking down the train station platform, I saw all the tributes together at once. It was a sight. Boys and girls of all ages, sizes, and colours, all looking at one another the same way. Just then, a terrifying thought crossed my mind; I was going to need to kill these people. Then, an even more terrifying thought arose; these were the people that were going to kill me. One of the faces I was looking at now would soon become the last face I ever saw. I shook off that idea as best as I could and continued down the platform with my arms wrapped around Finnick and Malick's arms. They were both very muscular and comforting to hold. A feeling of claustrophobia crept up and greeted me at the gates of the station. Everyone was trying to get out at once which made it increasingly difficult.

"Stupid people, when are they going to learn?" Finnick said to just us. "We are all going to the same place, you will get there no faster that I will." He hollered above the heads in front of us. But I had a sneaking suspicion that no one heard him. I stole a look at Malick, and he looked just as afraid as I felt. His skin was pale, almost green. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he looked down at me with a grim smile.

"What a way to start, huh?" He croaked.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally get off the train." I tried to make awkward conversation. It hadn't crossed my mind until then, but Malick and I hadn't really spoken up until now. We each had different groups of friends. We both came from the inner neighbour hoods of the city, and we were both from money. Now, if he had lived in the outer neighbour hoods I would have understood our isolation from one another at school. But we were just the same.

"You two better get used to this." Finnick interrupted us. It was then I realized neither of us were speaking. We were just staring at one another. Finnick had a glimmer of what looked like jealousy in his eye. "This being rushed everywhere, being pushed around, ordered. Its going to be the way you are treated the rest of your lives."

"So you've already given up on us?" Malick asked.

"What do you mean?" Finnick now looked puzzled.

"You think we are going to die in the arena; that there is no hope we will make it out. You said the rest of our lives. And if we lose, all of this is the rest of our lives."

"Victor or not, you will be ordered like this for the rest of your lives. And I will never give up on you two. Your chances are good." He gave a little smile.

"One in twenty four isn't good." I reminded him.

"Annie, did you not look at these people? I could break them in half one handed with my pinkie finger." He laughed cockily.

"Don't be so sure. Did you see 1's tributes? The guy was like three of me put together." I could almost hear the panic in Malick's voice.

"Yeah, but what is he going to do? Say 'hey I am bigger than you, lie down and die'? No, you're going to use your brain. I can almost guarantee your brain is like three of his put together." I spoke this time. Finnick looked impressed and Malick looked convinced. We finally squeezed through the gate, still arm in arm. We walked to a blue car with a four painted on it and got in. This was going to drive us to our new home; the training center.

The training center was almost in the middle of the city. I had seen the Capitol on television, but this was nothing like that. The buildings were taller than any cliff or wave I had ever seen back home. There were twinkling lights everywhere, even now in midday. Cars, trucks, cabs, and other vehicles zipped around the streets. Women and men walked all over on their cell phones with briefcases. A few smiled and waved at us. People who weren't on the phone called 'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour' at us. All of them looked un-human. Their skin came in every colour of the rainbow and then some in every shade imaginable. They wore bouffant hair pieces that were dyed in every color. They all wore makeup; the men and the women. They had painted and tinted skin and eye brows. I even saw one woman whose eyes changed color rapidly. The people of the Capitol looked more like circus entertainers that people at all.

"You couldn't pay me enough to dress like that." Malick laughed when we were finally inside the training center.

"Oh my boy, you might need to change that opinion." A man approaching us laughed. "I am Leaf, I am your stylist. I'm here to make Panem fall in love with you. But with looks like that, my job will be easy." He winked at Malick and shook his hand.

"And I am Willow." A woman stepped forward. She had light purple, silk hair. Her skin was a pink pastel. When I looked at her eyes, I was astonished at the clarity of them. They were like two pure rubies; blood red and sparkling. She had on metallic gold lipstick, but no other makeup. Her dress was made of something that resembled gold foil. It was short and strapless. She wore matching shoes. "I will be your stylist, Miss. Annie." She kissed my hand and left a little gold mark.

"Don't you worry Malick, Leaf was my stylist. He is the best there is! A little old, but I trust him." Finnick winked at Leaf and gently punched his skinny arm. Leaf wore all skin tight black clothes. His hair was shaved on one side and shoulder long on the other side. It was dyed black with violet and red hues. He wore red lipstick and thick black eye makeup. It was then I was glad I got Willow; she seemed simpler. But it wasn't until that afternoon that I found out that Willow was by no means simple when it came to her clothes.

"So, Annie. Are you comfortable with nudity?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair and folding her hands in her lap. We were in the main room designated to district 4 tributes.

"What?" I was shocked. "Uh, uh, um, uh, no." I finally spat out a no.

"Well, you have a great body! Not to muscular, but by no means skin and bone. Its not uncommon for tributes to go out in their birthday suits for the Tribute Parade." She winked at me.

"I would rather wear clothes. And from what I know, I'm pretty sure Malick would like the clothes option better." Now I felt nervous.

"Fine, suit yourselves. If you don't want sponsors, whatever. I will make sure every inch of skin is covered. Perhaps diving suits are in order?" Willow wasn't angry, but she wasn't pleasant. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I apologize. That was harsh. It should be up to you two what you wear, not Leaf and I."

"Ladies, are the costumes worked out?" Right at that moment, Leaf and Malick entered the room.

"Annie has turned down the nude option." Willow sighed and turned in her plush arm chair to face Malick. "What about you, Malick. You would be okay with riding the chariot naked right?" When she asked, Malick got the same look I'm sure I had when she asked me; shocked. The more time I spent with Malick, the more I learnt we were alike.

"No thanks, I'll keep my clothes on for now." He laughed it off.

"Fishnets." Leaf stopped dead in his tracks. At the word, Willow's eyes light up.

"Leaf, you are a genius my dear! Pure brilliance." She clapped her hands quickly. Then she reached for the sketch pad and pencils that sat on the table in front of her. Malick knelt on the floor in front of me. He sat his elbows on the low white plastic table and sat his head in his hands. Leaf flopped down on the couch next to me and across from Willow. We all sat and stared at Willow's hand as it darted from here to there on the page.

"Costume planning, my favorite." Finnick's voice surprised us all. He had just swaggered into the room and sat on the couch on the other side of me. He flopped his arm around me, draping it across my shoulders. "You two pass up the nudity? I bet the nation would love to get you out of your clothes, Annie." He winked at me.

"Yeah, her naked wouldn't be that bad." Malick spoke up. "But me on the other hand, that's a different story!"

"Malick, I am positive if you stripped down, the ladies would love it." I smiled at him, sensing the tension between Finnick and him.

"Done!" Willow squealed. She flopped the pad down on the table for us to see. The girls design, my costume, was hard to understand. Luckily she explained the lines. "This is all made of fishing net. We will give you something to act as underwear, and maybe something for your top. But hopefully when we gather the net, you will be covered up if you know what I mean. It'll end in about the middle of your thigh, so nice and short. The top has a few strings from the net cut and wrapped around your neck. They call it halter top. Your belly and legs will really show through, but your more private areas will be nice and covered." She looked up for my opinion.

"I love it!" I was truly speechless. It was a gorgeous dress now that she had explained it. "I was thinking maybe we could incorporate scales in there somewhere. Maybe on my legs and belly, because you can see them? That way we look like fish caught in nets."

"And at the end of the parade you cut yourselves free and viola, nudity!" Finnick joked.

"Or not." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"And I didn't forget you, Malick. Your costume is behind this one." Willow flipped the page. When she did, I watched as the blood drained from Malick's face. His costume was basically a skirt.

"I refuse to wear a fishnet skirt. That's stupid." It took a while for him to formulate the sentence. He was speechless as well, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Your top part can be painted with scales. And the skirt is bunched in certain places to cover you up." Willow assured him.

"Malick, these are amazing costumes. And Willow is right. To gain sponsors, we need to step out of our comfort zones. We need to take risks. It could mean life or death in the arena." I slid out from under Finnick's arm, off the couch, and onto the floor beside Malick. I laid a hand on his arm and tried to look reassuring.

"I guess you're right. What do we have to lose?" He smiled at me. "I guess these are our costumes."

"These are your costumes." Willow smiled, almost playfully.

After dinner Finnick called us back to the main room. Malick and I were already in our pyjamas.

"You have the parade tomorrow. You won't need to speak, just wave. I doubt we need to strategize for that. It's the interviews we need to prepare for." This was the most serious I had ever seen him.

"What about in the arena? We have no plan for that yet." Malick interjected.

"I know, that's coming. Now let me finish. I am not going to make you two play the lover's angle. That's not fair, and it's a lie. You don't need to be hopeless romantics."

"How do you know we aren't lovers?" I teased him. He looked me dead in the eye for a few second, then returned to our lecture.

"Instead, you are going to be enemies. You are going to act like the sight of your fellow tribute disgusts you. When Caesar asks you about home, say you loved the ocean. You loved the sea, the fish, the birds, the salt, all that. But when he asks if you were friend back home, act revolted. Say things like 'friends? More like ways to cure a upset stomach. I practically barf when I lay eyes on him' or 'you couldn't pay me enough money to be friends with her. If you guaranteed I would be the victor of these games, as long as I befriended her, I would sooner die'. Those things will make the sponsors have to pick sides. Annie will gain the male ones, and Malick will gain the female ones. Everyone will be happy. And when it comes to your interview costume, the sexier the better. This is when people will be getting a good look at you. At the parade tomorrow, they will see you driving buy in a chariot. But there, you will be sitting in a chair for them to observe. Sexy is good." When he finished, all three of us were silent.

"But I don't hate her." Malick said under his breath.

"I can't tell a nation I hate Malick. He is the only person I can trust now besides you and Willow. And when my enemies outweigh my friends, I can't afford to make more enemies of my friends." There was a sort of fire within me powering me now. I couldn't say I hated Malick. I couldn't say I hated Finnick. I could only say I hated anyone else with tribute in their title.

"When we are around here, in private, you two can be friends all you want. You can have arts and crafts time in the morning, music time in the afternoon, and naked pillow fights at night. I really don't care! But when you're in the public eye, you need to hate one another. Are we clear?" Finnick was getting a little testy now. We both nodded. "Now, I am going to bed. I will be with Willow and Leaf tomorrow to wake you. Crestius will join us for breakfast, and then we will start getting you two ready. Good night Malick, goodnight Annie. Sleep tight." He got up and stormed off to his room. Malick and I remained silent, the idea of being mortal enemies slowly filtering through our heads. I was the first to get up and go to my room. I walked through the wooden door, and the light cream walls greeted me. The room here was exactly like the one on the train. The same gold and red carpet, gold folded curtains, cream walls, and white bedding. With a sigh, I flopped down on my bed. There was a knock at my door which caused me to sit up fast.

"Come in." I called while the blood rushed to my head.

"Sorry to bother you." It was Malick. He stood there awkwardly, as if he forgot his reason to come visit me.

"So, how about that naked pillow fight Finnick proposed?" I joked. This put him at ease a little bit.

"I have a feeling you would regret starting it once we got into it." He smiled. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Such a gentleman! Why yes you can enter my slumber chamber." I joked. He rolled his eyes and sat gently on the bed beside me. "And I don't know why you keep saying you naked would be a bad thing. As far as I can tell, your not a eye sore."

"A way to ward of Finnick's death glares, I guess. He likes you. To be honest, I would love a naked pillow fight." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Then he became serious. "Annie, I cant fake hating you. Your one of the sweetest people I have ever met. There is no way I'll be able to tell everyone I hate you."

"It won't be easy, but we have to do it. Malick, I don't want us going in there with no edge. We are up against the careers. We need to be able to leave one another and form new alliances." The truth of my words stung me.

"New alliances? Annie, I could never leave you in there. I couldn't help facilitate your death." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I know. But by staying together, we are running a higher risk of getting each other killed."

"That makes sense when you say it, but when I try to explain it to myself it gets all mixed up." He sighed.

"Malick, when they say go, you need to forget about me. You need to run as fast as you can, get what supplies you can safely, and get out of there. Forget about me. Know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because I will be doing the exact same thing as you. When the countdown is done, no one is my friend. It's me against the world. You won't matter, no offence. It's just better for the both of us." I petted his hair, which comforted me as well as him.

"Okay, I'll do that." We sat in silence for a while before he spoke again. "Annie, when they are saying the countdown, know what I'll be thinking of?" He asked softly.

"No, what will you be thinking of?" I asked, just as softly.

"You. I'll be thinking about these last few weeks together. All the staring contests and stupid little games on the train. I'll be picturing you in your parade dress, because I know you're going to look stunning. I won't be thinking of the nasty ocean, or gross fish, or the choking salty air of home. The only thing on my mind will be you. The way your hair falls around your shoulders, how your eyes twinkle when you laugh, and how your smile seems to put the world into slow motion."

"I know the only thing I am going to be able to think of is my Mom, my Dad, my family. My house. District 4. But as soon as they say on your mark, Im going to erase that all." I said.

"Then, when they countdown, what will you think of?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"You, of course. You have been my rock these last few weeks. I know that as soon as they say go, Im going to need to let all these feelings go. So I will immerse myself in them, drown in them, feel them with every cell until they say that word. And then, my world will literally shatter and the only thing existing will be the arena." I didn't say it to impress him or to make things even. I was being honest; truely honest.

"But before that, you'll think of me?" He assured.

"Yes."

"And by feelings, what do you mean?" He had caught me.

"I like you, Malick. I like you a lot. And if we had more time, I'm sure I could grow to love you even. Before all of this, I never realised how great of a guy you are." I smiled in spite of myself.

"Too bad we don't have more time, huh?" He joked. "Maybe I should be a little more grateful for these games."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"I got to get to know you, and you got to know me. They could have picked any other girl or any other guy. And they picked us."

"Fate picked us." I reminded him. He took his head off my shoulder and looked me in the eye. He cupped my face in his hand and pulled me closer.

"Well then, I guess fate wants us together." He smiled his crooked, devilish smile, and kissed my lips. The kiss was the most fantastic thing I had ever experienced. My whole body was on fire, little bursts of energy exploded in my blood. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped me up in his. We laid back on the bed, entwined together. The kiss lasted for some time and left us a little breathless.

"That'll be pretty hard to forget." I joked when it was done.

"You don't need to forget it." He smiled as he stood from my bed and adjusted his clothes. "Just keep it secret, locked away. Just so when you're going through tough times, you can remember it. I know that's what I'll be doing." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Goodnight Annie Cresta." He smiled and quietly left my room. 'I love you' was on the tip of my tongue, but it didn't feel right to shout that now. Instead I laid under the covers and replayed my magical kiss over and over again.

** Up Next: Chapter 4: Meetin Panem**


	4. Meeting Panem

**A/N: Hello, thank you so much for reading this story. The idea has been kicking around my head since I first read about Annie. I love her, even more than Katniss. I think her insanity is a testament to the fragility of the human mind. It shows the reader that the tributes are not machines, as they appear to be. They are human, flesh and blood with feelings just like us. It was my goal to portray Annie as a normal girl until the end of the games when she snaps. So here you have it! Have fun, feel free to favourite, and check out my other stories. Oh, and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour! ** Chapter 4 is here, its just at the bottom. Scroll down a ways and you should be able to find it****

The Hunger Games: Annie's Story

Desirae Ann

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

"Annie Cresta." The words came clear as day through the speakers lining the square. I swallowed the hard lump that had magically appeared in my throat. This was how I was going to die, I just knew it. Slowly, I made my way to the lifted platform with Uniformed Capitol Guards hot on my heels. The man who escorted our district's tributes, Crestius, smiled widely on stage. He had on a coral colored suit which made him look almost taller and more muscular than he really was. His hair had been died different shades of glossy blue for the occasion. I mounted the stairs and the guards let me travel them alone. As I approached my mark, I stole a glance at Finnick Odair. All the girls loved him. He had been the victor five years ago at the age of 12. His first year eligible, and he was chosen. My older brother had volunteered to go in his place. But Finnick was head strong and determined to face the games. And boy did he ever. When he came home a victor, he was more of a God than a Man. Then again, by looking at him, you would never be able to guess which he was. And now he was to be my mentor. I stood alone on the stage as applause erupted from the audience. Parents happy their little girl wasn't going, girls more than grateful that they had not been chosen, and boys now assured their love interest was not to be sent off to die. District Four was a career district. But unlike the districts before us, no one was willing to volunteer. Around here volunteers were very, very rare. If you volunteered, you were considered a fool. My brother was only being brave when he did it five years ago. He was eighteen and it was his last year. Back then, he had nothing to lose. Now he is older with a wife and children. Every day he is silently grateful to Finnick for saving him. And now, he will need to hope Finnick can ward off death, because I'm next. Crestius leans into the microphone and calls the boy tributes name. It's Malick Nise. Malick was in my grade, the same age as I. The crowd of boys parts for him, as it did for me. Guards fallow him to the stairs, and then he is on his own. He finds his mark and stares, white faced, at the crowd. And there the two of us stood, both scared out of our wits. I could see he was trying to be brave and strong, but he was wavering. Tears were brimming up. I saw our faces on the screens that lined the square. I look like a fish. Here in district four, we make our living off of fishing. It's our life source. And looking at my eyes there that day, I had the same look a fish does when it realizes the hook through its mouth is about to be its demise. I had a hook in my mouth, and there was no pulling it out. All that was left now was for me to be reeled up into an unfamiliar world where I would surely die. Malick had the same sort of look. We stood motionless as the Panem anthem played. My stomach was replacing the bones in my feet and filling in my toes by the time I got to leave the stage. My legs felt like rubber, and I think my mother noticed my funny way of walking. It felt like every cell in my body was dead, like I soon would be. My mother rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Annie, Annie, my sweet Annie." She cried into my hair and repeated the same sentence. My Dad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around the two of us. Even he had tears in his eyes. My brother, James, and his wife came up behind him.

"Annie, this is so horrible." My sister in law, Sheridan, cried. He daughter ran up behind her, just finding her way back from where they kept the youngest kids.

"Annie, we'll help you. We'll plan. We'll figure this all out." My brother assured me. Malick came up behind me and tapped my back.

"Annie, I'm sorry this had to happen." I knew he wanted to say more, but he couldn't think of anything. I felt like I needed to say something to, but my brain was buzzing to hard. I couldn't think of anything to say. I just nodded and smiled. "See you at the train station tomorrow." He said, almost apologetically. I walked slowly with my family back to our house. Everything inside me felt heavy. The whole way my Mother cried. She wouldn't stop; she just kept crying and crying. The walk from the main square to our home in the nicer part of town wasn't that long. In no time, we were home. At home, they had watched the televised version of the reaping. Inside, Granny shuffled from one end of the parlor to the other.

"Annie, you stupid girl! Looking like a dyeing fish. You might as well have laid on the ground and flopped around! You'll get no sponsors with a mug like that!" She threw her arms up, sending her shawl flying.

"Mother, hush!" My Mom stuck up for me.

"Oh can it, April. You saw her face. Who would sponsor someone so stupid, so useless looking."

"Anyone who wants to bet on a victor will bet on Annie." James strode in behind the rest of the family. As my family argued over my performance I left the parlor. I walked across the hall to the dining room. The darkness was ominous. Dark, heavy red and gold curtains covered the windows. The large oak table in the middle of the room now had a red table cloth cutting its way down the center of it. The chair cushions, normally white, were now red. I sensed a theme. The chandelier above now had red sashes draped on it. The red charger plates were now slid under the white eating plates. The napkins were even red. Red like blood. Red like my blood. After I couldn't bear the sight of my normally welcoming dining room, I stormed into the kitchen. Our maid, Lisa, was busying herself.

"Did you do that?" I asked, gesturing to the dining room.

"Your Grandmother told me to." She was a shy girl, only two years older than me. She worked to support her Mother and younger brother. Times were tough in the outer parts of the city, and that was where Lisa was from.

"Granny thinks I have no chance, I'll show her. Finnick will train me to be better than all the rest!" With my courage restored, I marched out of the sun drenched kitchen, through the dark hall, and out into the main room. No one was in the parlor, so I marched up the large staircase. Upstairs, my mother was in my room.

"You wore this you're first reaping." She was still crying, and currently rifling through my closet. "You looked so pretty in it! Green is your color, it matches your eyes." The dress my mother was holding was almost identical to the one I now wore; chiffon, light green, and very beautiful. The one I now had was knee length with little pleats in the skirt. The neck line had little green and turquoise gems attached to it. It was then I remembered Malick's compliment. He had told me I looked beautiful and that I probably wouldn't be picked. Guess he was wrong.

I had changed out of my dress and into a pair of khaki pants and a white tank top. I pulled my long brown hair into a wavy ponytail and slowly went downstairs. I sat in my typical dinner seat with Granny to my right and my younger sister Emily to my left. I was the oldest daughter at sixteen.

"The 70th Hunger Games." My brother ate a fork full of mashed potatoes. Nothing on my plate looked edible in my eyes. Potatoes, some kind of fish, steamed vegetables, and a tall glass of milk usually would have been an ideal meal. But at this point, a bullet seemed more like it.

"Shame we won't have a victor in district four this year." Granny grumbled.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Usually, I would have never said that. Under normal circumstances I was a well behaved, perfect little girl. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Because they are true!" Granny yelled. "Look at you, slouching in your seat. You ungrateful little pig! Put food in front of you and you can hardly look at it. Lisa worked all day, but obviously it was for nothing."

"I hardly think Annie needs to eat at a time like this, she has bigger fish to fry." My father spoke up.

"Henry, don't you start! This girl won't last a second in the arena because of all the codling you two do. Now she needs to go fight for her life, with what skill? She can hardly catch a fish! Sorry to break it to you, Annie, but you're as good as dead." Granny got up from the table and stormed off. But not before she gave my back a good whack and said "Sit up straight, for Heaven's sake!" When the stinging had gone, I slouched back down. Everyone resumed their supper. James looked up at me.

"So, Annie, what's the game plan?" he asked.

"I was supposed to think of one already?"

"No, but do you have a general idea of what your plan is?" His eyes seemed to twinkle, almost mischievously.

"I can't fight, so I guess I'll hide." I joked. But in that moment, that seemed to be the best thought to cross my mind all day.

**Chapter 2: To the Capitol**

Early the next morning, I gave up trying to sleep. The night before we had talked strategy for hours. Use tridents, use nets, use traps, try and use a bow and arrow. And on the outside, I agreed with all these tactics. But on the inside I knew they would never work. Around two in the morning we gave up, exhausted. I went to bed like everyone else, but I didn't sleep. The entire house was silent as I rolled out of bed, still in my pants and tank top from the night before. With easy, silent movements, I crept to my closet and retrieved a jacket. It took everything I had to sneak down the squeaky steps and silently slip out the front door undetected, but I did it.

Once outside, the world felt colder. But with the cold came crispness in the air. My lungs filled with it, waking me up. With an easy stride, I made my way down to the square. The giant screens and speakers were still there; this way everyone could watch me and Malick leave. I went past that and through the main business hub of the town. Once past that, there was nothing but open fields. I walked down a gravel path to the pier where I usually would go fishing in the summer. After standing there a few moments, I noticed the cliff a little ways above and to the left of the pier. It wouldn't take very long to get there, so I started the climb. In no time at all, I was standing at the edge of the world. The edge of the country as we knew it. I turned and looked at all of district four, namely my city. From here, it looked like I was on a hill. A hill that rose out of the ocean and swooped down into a field which gave way to a city. But it was what was behind me that interested me the most. I turned to face the ocean again, and was greeted with salty blasts of air. At the bottom of the cliff were jagged rocks. It crossed my mind then that one leap, and it would all be over. A quick drop to my certain doom. I would be at the mercy of the waves and the rocks. But then another thought crossed my mind. My family had been torn apart, why tear up another one? There was no use in me offing myself here and not in the arena. That way, the district would only loose one girl instead of two. With my mind made up, I stepped away from the cliff's edge and down the hill, back to the pier. I sat with my feet dangling over the edge, my eyes fixed on the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, and I knew it was the last district sunrise I would ever see. It's funny how you never notice the little things, like the sun coming up, until you know you'll never get it back. Once it had risen above the horizon I got up. I knew it was time to go. I blew a kiss to the ocean and promised I would be back. Although, I knew fully well that I shouldn't promise that at all. My odds of coming back were one in twenty four.

Back at home, everyone was still asleep. I had been gone for two and a half hours. My clock said it was 7:26 when I arrived back in my room. I curled under the covers, closed my eyes, and drifted into a light sleep. It was a cruel, uncomfortable, dreamless place. But I could tell this state was the one I would be in from now on; asleep but just barely. At 8:00 my Mom came in and woke me up. As I rubbed my eyes, she dashed to my closet and pulled out the dress she had picked the night before. It was knee length, black, and silky. Its sleeves were rather odd; big and billowy till about two inches above my wrists. They it tightened around my hand. It had a fairly low neck line and a dropped waist. When it was on, it was smooth against my skin. My Mom left the room after zipping me into it. I admired myself in the mirror until she came back with a black hat.

"I wore this to your Grandfather's funeral. It's full of sorrow, like I know you are." Maybe her giving me her funeral dress should have unsettled me, but it did the exact opposite. She kissed my head and led me into the bathroom. Inside she curled my hair in a way she never had. Most of it was tucked away in itself and big round curls lined my face on either side. For the first time in my life, my hair was silky smooth and not a frizzy mess. I smiled in the mirror. Mom then put on my makeup. My eyelashes were painted, I got to wear bright red lipstick, and Mom put my base on one shade to light. In that moment I remembered a trip my school had made to a museum once. In the museum was a picture of a woman who lived hundreds of years ago, long before Panem existed. I remembered the name plate below the picture read Marilyn Monroe. Unlike her, my hair was brown. But other than that, we both had bright red lips and greenish blue eyes. I smiled at my reflection, wondering if other people would see its perfection. I looked up at my Mom who had tears in her eyes.

"I know this is hard Mom, but don't worry. Just don't watch the games."

"Annie, you know they make us watch it. I just couldn't handle it if I needed to watch you…" she stopped, the tears choking off her words. Without even thinking, my legs carried me up out of the chair and my arms wrapped themselves around my Mom. She shook with sobs.

"Mom, you're going to be just fine! You have James, you still have him. Finnick will help me win, don't worry."

"Oh, that Finnick, he doesn't worry about anyone but himself. Don't put your life into his hands, Annie. Think for yourself." For some reason, her words stung.

"Finnick will help me and Malick survive. Never doubt that." I took my Mom by the shoulders and held her at arm's length away from me. "I will fight. I will come back. I will win these Games." I kissed her cheek and left the bathroom. Something was stirring inside of me that I had never felt before. Perhaps it was fear, churning in me like the ocean. Or maybe it was a new found courage that would help me in the games. Whatever it was, it gave me enough energy to survive my goodbyes. I kissed Granny and told her I would make her proud.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Annie." She smiled her wrinkled, wise smile.

"Then why did you say all those nasty things?"

"Someone had to." She winked, and I didn't fully understand her reasoning. She pulled me in once again and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, my little Annie." She whispered in my ear before releasing me.

"I'll watch every day, and cheer you on every step of the way. Make it out alive, kid." James smiled, tears slowly rolling from his eyes. He was the only sibling I had, and leaving him was one of the most painful things imaginable. My Dad came up with a big grin, trying to hide his tears.

"See you when you get home." My heart broke when he wrapped his arms around me tighter than he ever had before. I hugged him, knowing it was probably the last time I ever would. After I said goodbye to Sheridan and her two children, I stared at the steps. Mom should have been down by now. As Granny told me to go before I was late, she made her appearance. In her hands was a tiny box.

"Here you go, Annie. This will be your object from home." Her eyes were red and swollen, like she had just finished crying. "It used to be Granny's, till she gave it to me. I was going to wait until you were 18, but that may never come." She opened the box, and I couldn't help but gasp. "They are all real. The pearls are from the ocean that surrounds the district. The gold is from the mines that they found. That's a trident, that's a fish, and that's a heart. It's for you to remember home." She choked up a little as she turned me around and put the necklace on me. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I knew I would never take it off.

"If I die, I'll have home close to my heart." I smiled, tears streaming down my face. I didn't normally cry, but this was a cause to cry. I hugged my Mom for a long time before my Dad said it was now or never. I needed to leave. I pulled away from my Mom and left out the door alone. I walked down the street to the square, which was packed with people. Malick, Finnick, and Crestius were all already there. There was a black car waiting to take us down the road a ways to the train station.

"We thought you were going to chicken out." Finnick joked as a Capitol guard opened the car door for us. Crestius circled around to the front passenger seat. Finnick crawled in and over to the far side of the car. I went in next with Malick right behind me. The door slammed behind him, causing both of us to jump.

"Smile and wave." Finnick advised. Crestius rolled down his window as did Finnick. Both put of winning smiles as they stuck their hands out the windows. Malick fallowed suit and waved. I sat, sandwiched between the only two men I could trust for the rest of my life. The numbness was back inside me. I didn't have the energy to wave or be the perfect tribute girl. I was a dead woman. I was a pawn in their games, but I wouldn't play fair.

We arrived at the train station quickly. Finnick hustled us along, making sure we didn't slow the process down any. Malick walked ahead and Finnick grabbed my arm to keep me beside him.

"You need to smile. So far, you haven't been the charming girl I know you are. You need to win over their hearts, and their wallets. If you want to survive, smile and act happy. Once we are on the train, you can wallow all you want. Fake it for now." He released me and let me walk ahead of him.

The train was at least fifteen cars long. A sleek, silver snake. The windows were all tinted so I couldn't see inside them. In front of the entrance doors was a podium and a mike. Crestius stopped Malick right in front of the doors. I and Finnick followed suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the District 4 tributes! Malick Nise and Annie Cresta!" The crowd that had gathered at the station erupted in applause. Crestius gave a little speech, as did Finnick. He promised the District a victor; a promise he shouldn't have made because he couldn't keep it for sure. Then with a fake smile, I approached the mike. It was my job at the moment to give a speech. What I gave was not a speech.

"Goodbye, District 4. May the odds be in my favor!" Was all I could manage to croak. It was slow, but eventually the applause caught on. Malick needed to speak after me. He did the exact same thing with a devilish sort of grin. We gave one last wave and boarded the train.

"How dumb are you two?" Finnick asked a sort of ferocity in his eyes. "Those weren't speeches! They were hardly statements. You need to up the ante. Your interviews at the Capitol need to blow them away. All you're doing is setting yourselves up for failure." He went on and on, but I didn't listen. Instead I fingered the pearls and small gold charms on my necklace. When he was done lecturing us, he stormed off.

"Boy, we sure made him mad." Malick said, pale as a ghost. His dark brown hair looked even darker in comparison to his skin. His eyes were still as grey as they were before all of this happened.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with cold stone eyes.

"About as alright as a boy being sent to his death with a beautiful girl can be."

I had been on the train only two hours and was already ready to off myself. It would be a whole two days before we made it to District 3. There wasn't anything to do on the train besides pace. I paced my small room a million times. I noted every detail of the place; the gold swirls in the red carpet, the small lines on the cream walls, the stitches in the white blankets, the folds in the curtains. Inside my head was a inventory of every item that belonged to me on the train. When I wasn't taking inventory of my room or pacing it, I paced the halls. I would sit on the sofas in what was supposed to be our living room and count the trees that flew by. Sometimes Malick and I would have staring contests just to pass the time. The more time we spent on the train, the better we got to know one another. He, Finnick, Crestius, and I had a car all to ourselves. Every district did. We only shared one, and that was the dining car. The dining car was where everyone ate, obviously. But it was also a place to meet and size up the competition.

District 12's tributes looked almost the weakest. The girl was very small and very skinny with auburn hair and black eyes. The boy was taller, but just as skinny with light brown hair and forest green eyes. Their names were Violet and Andy. District 11's tributes looked a little bit stronger, but not by much. The girl was older than the boy, probably around my age. She had dark tan skin, silky black hair, and big brown eyes. The boy was probably 13 with scared brown eyes and brown, curly hair. I came to find out the girls name was also Annie, but she went by Ann. Ann's fellow tribute was named Guy. District 10's tributes looked to be no challenge at all. The girl, Raven, was taller than me but far too skinny for her own good. Her hair was waist long and dark red. Her eyes were pleading, a light green. Markus, the boy tribute, was wider then her but just as tall and thin. He had black hair and the same green eyes. District 9's tributes, Amanda and Vaughn didn't stand out much from the tributes before them. 8's were a little more intimidating. They were both tall and muscular. And from then on, they just got more intimidating. Looking at myself and Malick, we fit in better with the weaker tributes. It was during my time in the dining car I learnt that strength, agility, and will were key in the games. None of which I really had. It was during the visits with my competition that I found out we were all the same; a bunch of scared kids fighting to stay alive. It wasn't until the real careers got on the train that I saw what real competition looked like.

Almost two weeks after we had left, we finally arrived in the Capitol with all districts accounted for. It was also the first time in two weeks that we saw Finnick. He had hid in his room the entire trip, planning tirelessly. Malick and I weren't too sure what his plans were, but we prayed they were good. On the morning of the last day, we all met in the main part of the car. Finnick had evidently just shaved, judging by the small cuts on his face. Crestius was wearing a sea green suit which looked very good on him. Malick was wearing a green shirt and black pants; something he would normally wear. I was wearing a emerald green dress which matched his shirt. Finnick was wearing a black suit with a green tie. He looked very handsome, and without other girls around to ogle over him as well, I allowed myself to marvel his looks. Strong jaw, green eyes you would just swim in, perfect teeth and blonde hair you wanted to run your fingers though endlessly. Finnick Odair was a picture of perfection. It made me feel bad for Malick. He was handsome, but not in the same way. Finnick was manly, Malick was boyish. Malick still had that playful sparkle in his eye and a sort of crooked smile. And then there was me.

"How do I look?" I asked Finnick nervously before we exited the train.

"Gorgeous as always, Annie." He winked at me and offered me his arm. I linked mine in his and faced the door. With my free arm, I patted Malick on the shoulder.

"Here goes nothing." I smiled at him and offered him my arm. He took it, and the three of us stood linked together as the automatic door swooshed open. Fresh air greeted us for the first time in weeks. We breathed it in and basked in the glorious warmth of a Capitol sun. We exited the car and walked onto the platform, still joined together by our arms. Looking up and down the wood walkway, I saw nothing but teenagers. All putting on a brave face, but with fear dancing in their eyes.

**Chapter 3: Secret Love**

Looking down the train station platform, I saw all the tributes together at once. It was a sight. Boys and girls of all ages, sizes, and colours, all looking at one another the same way. Just then, a terrifying thought crossed my mind; I was going to need to kill these people. Then, an even more terrifying thought arose; these were the people that were going to kill me. One of the faces I was looking at now would soon become the last face I ever saw. I shook off that idea as best as I could and continued down the platform with my arms wrapped around Finnick and Malick's arms. They were both very muscular and comforting to hold. A feeling of claustrophobia crept up and greeted me at the gates of the station. Everyone was trying to get out at once which made it increasingly difficult.

"Stupid people, when are they going to learn?" Finnick said to just us. "We are all going to the same place, you will get there no faster that I will." He hollered above the heads in front of us. But I had a sneaking suspicion that no one heard him. I stole a look at Malick, and he looked just as afraid as I felt. His skin was pale, almost green. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he looked down at me with a grim smile.

"What a way to start, huh?" He croaked.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally get off the train." I tried to make awkward conversation. It hadn't crossed my mind until then, but Malick and I hadn't really spoken up until now. We each had different groups of friends. We both came from the inner neighbour hoods of the city, and we were both from money. Now, if he had lived in the outer neighbour hoods I would have understood our isolation from one another at school. But we were just the same.

"You two better get used to this." Finnick interrupted us. It was then I realized neither of us were speaking. We were just staring at one another. Finnick had a glimmer of what looked like jealousy in his eye. "This being rushed everywhere, being pushed around, ordered. Its going to be the way you are treated the rest of your lives."

"So you've already given up on us?" Malick asked.

"What do you mean?" Finnick now looked puzzled.

"You think we are going to die in the arena; that there is no hope we will make it out. You said the rest of our lives. And if we lose, all of this is the rest of our lives."

"Victor or not, you will be ordered like this for the rest of your lives. And I will never give up on you two. Your chances are good." He gave a little smile.

"One in twenty four isn't good." I reminded him.

"Annie, did you not look at these people? I could break them in half one handed with my pinkie finger." He laughed cockily.

"Don't be so sure. Did you see 1's tributes? The guy was like three of me put together." I could almost hear the panic in Malick's voice.

"Yeah, but what is he going to do? Say 'hey I am bigger than you, lie down and die'? No, you're going to use your brain. I can almost guarantee your brain is like three of his put together." I spoke this time. Finnick looked impressed and Malick looked convinced. We finally squeezed through the gate, still arm in arm. We walked to a blue car with a four painted on it and got in. This was going to drive us to our new home; the training center.

The training center was almost in the middle of the city. I had seen the Capitol on television, but this was nothing like that. The buildings were taller than any cliff or wave I had ever seen back home. There were twinkling lights everywhere, even now in midday. Cars, trucks, cabs, and other vehicles zipped around the streets. Women and men walked all over on their cell phones with briefcases. A few smiled and waved at us. People who weren't on the phone called 'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour' at us. All of them looked un-human. Their skin came in every colour of the rainbow and then some in every shade imaginable. They wore bouffant hair pieces that were dyed in every color. They all wore makeup; the men and the women. They had painted and tinted skin and eye brows. I even saw one woman whose eyes changed color rapidly. The people of the Capitol looked more like circus entertainers that people at all.

"You couldn't pay me enough to dress like that." Malick laughed when we were finally inside the training center.

"Oh my boy, you might need to change that opinion." A man approaching us laughed. "I am Leaf, I am your stylist. I'm here to make Panem fall in love with you. But with looks like that, my job will be easy." He winked at Malick and shook his hand.

"And I am Willow." A woman stepped forward. She had light purple, silk hair. Her skin was a pink pastel. When I looked at her eyes, I was astonished at the clarity of them. They were like two pure rubies; blood red and sparkling. She had on metallic gold lipstick, but no other makeup. Her dress was made of something that resembled gold foil. It was short and strapless. She wore matching shoes. "I will be your stylist, Miss. Annie." She kissed my hand and left a little gold mark.

"Don't you worry Malick, Leaf was my stylist. He is the best there is! A little old, but I trust him." Finnick winked at Leaf and gently punched his skinny arm. Leaf wore all skin tight black clothes. His hair was shaved on one side and shoulder long on the other side. It was dyed black with violet and red hues. He wore red lipstick and thick black eye makeup. It was then I was glad I got Willow; she seemed simpler. But it wasn't until that afternoon that I found out that Willow was by no means simple when it came to her clothes.

"So, Annie. Are you comfortable with nudity?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair and folding her hands in her lap. We were in the main room designated to district 4 tributes.

"What?" I was shocked. "Uh, uh, um, uh, no." I finally spat out a no.

"Well, you have a great body! Not to muscular, but by no means skin and bone. Its not uncommon for tributes to go out in their birthday suits for the Tribute Parade." She winked at me.

"I would rather wear clothes. And from what I know, I'm pretty sure Malick would like the clothes option better." Now I felt nervous.

"Fine, suit yourselves. If you don't want sponsors, whatever. I will make sure every inch of skin is covered. Perhaps diving suits are in order?" Willow wasn't angry, but she wasn't pleasant. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I apologize. That was harsh. It should be up to you two what you wear, not Leaf and I."

"Ladies, are the costumes worked out?" Right at that moment, Leaf and Malick entered the room.

"Annie has turned down the nude option." Willow sighed and turned in her plush arm chair to face Malick. "What about you, Malick. You would be okay with riding the chariot naked right?" When she asked, Malick got the same look I'm sure I had when she asked me; shocked. The more time I spent with Malick, the more I learnt we were alike.

"No thanks, I'll keep my clothes on for now." He laughed it off.

"Fishnets." Leaf stopped dead in his tracks. At the word, Willow's eyes light up.

"Leaf, you are a genius my dear! Pure brilliance." She clapped her hands quickly. Then she reached for the sketch pad and pencils that sat on the table in front of her. Malick knelt on the floor in front of me. He sat his elbows on the low white plastic table and sat his head in his hands. Leaf flopped down on the couch next to me and across from Willow. We all sat and stared at Willow's hand as it darted from here to there on the page.

"Costume planning, my favorite." Finnick's voice surprised us all. He had just swaggered into the room and sat on the couch on the other side of me. He flopped his arm around me, draping it across my shoulders. "You two pass up the nudity? I bet the nation would love to get you out of your clothes, Annie." He winked at me.

"Yeah, her naked wouldn't be that bad." Malick spoke up. "But me on the other hand, that's a different story!"

"Malick, I am positive if you stripped down, the ladies would love it." I smiled at him, sensing the tension between Finnick and him.

"Done!" Willow squealed. She flopped the pad down on the table for us to see. The girls design, my costume, was hard to understand. Luckily she explained the lines. "This is all made of fishing net. We will give you something to act as underwear, and maybe something for your top. But hopefully when we gather the net, you will be covered up if you know what I mean. It'll end in about the middle of your thigh, so nice and short. The top has a few strings from the net cut and wrapped around your neck. They call it halter top. Your belly and legs will really show through, but your more private areas will be nice and covered." She looked up for my opinion.

"I love it!" I was truly speechless. It was a gorgeous dress now that she had explained it. "I was thinking maybe we could incorporate scales in there somewhere. Maybe on my legs and belly, because you can see them? That way we look like fish caught in nets."

"And at the end of the parade you cut yourselves free and viola, nudity!" Finnick joked.

"Or not." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"And I didn't forget you, Malick. Your costume is behind this one." Willow flipped the page. When she did, I watched as the blood drained from Malick's face. His costume was basically a skirt.

"I refuse to wear a fishnet skirt. That's stupid." It took a while for him to formulate the sentence. He was speechless as well, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Your top part can be painted with scales. And the skirt is bunched in certain places to cover you up." Willow assured him.

"Malick, these are amazing costumes. And Willow is right. To gain sponsors, we need to step out of our comfort zones. We need to take risks. It could mean life or death in the arena." I slid out from under Finnick's arm, off the couch, and onto the floor beside Malick. I laid a hand on his arm and tried to look reassuring.

"I guess you're right. What do we have to lose?" He smiled at me. "I guess these are our costumes."

"These are your costumes." Willow smiled, almost playfully.

After dinner Finnick called us back to the main room. Malick and I were already in our pyjamas.

"You have the parade tomorrow. You won't need to speak, just wave. I doubt we need to strategize for that. It's the interviews we need to prepare for." This was the most serious I had ever seen him.

"What about in the arena? We have no plan for that yet." Malick interjected.

"I know, that's coming. Now let me finish. I am not going to make you two play the lover's angle. That's not fair, and it's a lie. You don't need to be hopeless romantics."

"How do you know we aren't lovers?" I teased him. He looked me dead in the eye for a few second, then returned to our lecture.

"Instead, you are going to be enemies. You are going to act like the sight of your fellow tribute disgusts you. When Caesar asks you about home, say you loved the ocean. You loved the sea, the fish, the birds, the salt, all that. But when he asks if you were friend back home, act revolted. Say things like 'friends? More like ways to cure a upset stomach. I practically barf when I lay eyes on him' or 'you couldn't pay me enough money to be friends with her. If you guaranteed I would be the victor of these games, as long as I befriended her, I would sooner die'. Those things will make the sponsors have to pick sides. Annie will gain the male ones, and Malick will gain the female ones. Everyone will be happy. And when it comes to your interview costume, the sexier the better. This is when people will be getting a good look at you. At the parade tomorrow, they will see you driving buy in a chariot. But there, you will be sitting in a chair for them to observe. Sexy is good." When he finished, all three of us were silent.

"But I don't hate her." Malick said under his breath.

"I can't tell a nation I hate Malick. He is the only person I can trust now besides you and Willow. And when my enemies outweigh my friends, I can't afford to make more enemies of my friends." There was a sort of fire within me powering me now. I couldn't say I hated Malick. I couldn't say I hated Finnick. I could only say I hated anyone else with tribute in their title.

"When we are around here, in private, you two can be friends all you want. You can have arts and crafts time in the morning, music time in the afternoon, and naked pillow fights at night. I really don't care! But when you're in the public eye, you need to hate one another. Are we clear?" Finnick was getting a little testy now. We both nodded. "Now, I am going to bed. I will be with Willow and Leaf tomorrow to wake you. Crestius will join us for breakfast, and then we will start getting you two ready. Good night Malick, goodnight Annie. Sleep tight." He got up and stormed off to his room. Malick and I remained silent, the idea of being mortal enemies slowly filtering through our heads. I was the first to get up and go to my room. I walked through the wooden door, and the light cream walls greeted me. The room here was exactly like the one on the train. The same gold and red carpet, gold folded curtains, cream walls, and white bedding. With a sigh, I flopped down on my bed. There was a knock at my door which caused me to sit up fast.

"Come in." I called while the blood rushed to my head.

"Sorry to bother you." It was Malick. He stood there awkwardly, as if he forgot his reason to come visit me.

"So, how about that naked pillow fight Finnick proposed?" I joked. This put him at ease a little bit.

"I have a feeling you would regret starting it once we got into it." He smiled. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Such a gentleman! Why yes you can enter my slumber chamber." I joked. He rolled his eyes and sat gently on the bed beside me. "And I don't know why you keep saying you naked would be a bad thing. As far as I can tell, your not a eye sore."

"A way to ward of Finnick's death glares, I guess. He likes you. To be honest, I would love a naked pillow fight." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Then he became serious. "Annie, I cant fake hating you. Your one of the sweetest people I have ever met. There is no way I'll be able to tell everyone I hate you."

"It won't be easy, but we have to do it. Malick, I don't want us going in there with no edge. We are up against the careers. We need to be able to leave one another and form new alliances." The truth of my words stung me.

"New alliances? Annie, I could never leave you in there. I couldn't help facilitate your death." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I know. But by staying together, we are running a higher risk of getting each other killed."

"That makes sense when you say it, but when I try to explain it to myself it gets all mixed up." He sighed.

"Malick, when they say go, you need to forget about me. You need to run as fast as you can, get what supplies you can safely, and get out of there. Forget about me. Know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because I will be doing the exact same thing as you. When the countdown is done, no one is my friend. It's me against the world. You won't matter, no offence. It's just better for the both of us." I petted his hair, which comforted me as well as him.

"Okay, I'll do that." We sat in silence for a while before he spoke again. "Annie, when they are saying the countdown, know what I'll be thinking of?" He asked softly.

"No, what will you be thinking of?" I asked, just as softly.

"You. I'll be thinking about these last few weeks together. All the staring contests and stupid little games on the train. I'll be picturing you in your parade dress, because I know you're going to look stunning. I won't be thinking of the nasty ocean, or gross fish, or the choking salty air of home. The only thing on my mind will be you. The way your hair falls around your shoulders, how your eyes twinkle when you laugh, and how your smile seems to put the world into slow motion."

"I know the only thing I am going to be able to think of is my Mom, my Dad, my family. My house. District 4. But as soon as they say on your mark, Im going to erase that all." I said.

"Then, when they countdown, what will you think of?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"You, of course. You have been my rock these last few weeks. I know that as soon as they say go, Im going to need to let all these feelings go. So I will immerse myself in them, drown in them, feel them with every cell until they say that word. And then, my world will literally shatter and the only thing existing will be the arena." I didn't say it to impress him or to make things even. I was being honest; truely honest.

"But before that, you'll think of me?" He assured.

"Yes."

"And by feelings, what do you mean?" He had caught me.

"I like you, Malick. I like you a lot. And if we had more time, I'm sure I could grow to love you even. Before all of this, I never realised how great of a guy you are." I smiled in spite of myself.

"Too bad we don't have more time, huh?" He joked. "Maybe I should be a little more grateful for these games."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"I got to get to know you, and you got to know me. They could have picked any other girl or any other guy. And they picked us."

"Fate picked us." I reminded him. He took his head off my shoulder and looked me in the eye. He cupped my face in his hand and pulled me closer.

"Well then, I guess fate wants us together." He smiled his crooked, devilish smile, and kissed my lips. The kiss was the most fantastic thing I had ever experienced. My whole body was on fire, little bursts of energy exploded in my blood. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped me up in his. We laid back on the bed, entwined together. The kiss lasted for some time and left us a little breathless.

"That'll be pretty hard to forget." I joked when it was done.

"You don't need to forget it." He smiled as he stood from my bed and adjusted his clothes. "Just keep it secret, locked away. Just so when you're going through tough times, you can remember it. I know that's what I'll be doing." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Goodnight Annie Cresta." He smiled and quietly left my room. 'I love you' was on the tip of my tongue, but it didn't feel right to shout that now. Instead I laid under the covers and replayed my magical kiss over and over again.

**Chapter 4: Meetin Panem**

The next morning I woke to a hard knock on my door. Finnick, Willow, and Crestius all piled into my room.

"Sure, come on it." I murmured groggily, rubbing at my eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, but we really need to get a move on." Crestius smiled meekly at me. When he wasn't on camera, he was a very quiet man.

"Yes, so much work, so little time. Right now, breakfast is top priority." Willow smiled and handed me a housecoat which she had carried in with her. I looked at her with sleepy eyes, and then I looked at Finnick. The morning light was streaming through my window and landing on his glossy blonde hair. He didn't have it done, so it hung about his face like a shaggy dog's. His skin glowed in a God like manor. One day, Finnick would make a fine husband for a lucky girl. But, she would need to be able to handle jealousy very well. And that was a major reason why I didn't chase after Mr. Odair like a love-sick school girl. By the way they acted, I'm almost positive the girls back home would be reaped if they thought they could get with Finnick.

Presently, Finnick's intense green eyes were trained on me. He looked as if he was enchanted; under a spell. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Where is Malick?" I asked innocently.

"He is with leaf in the main room. We really need to hurry, Miss. Cresta." Crestius seemed worried. I walked over and gave him a hug; an action I didn't consciously plan to do. He gave a kind of squeal of shock, and then hugged me back gently. I smiled up at him.

"You're a good escort, and you can call me Annie." When I let go of him, I stole a look at Finnick. His eyes were twinkling violently, and his face was almost as green as his eyes with envy.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull or who you are trying to be," Finnick wrapped his hand around my upper arm and pulled me back from the rest of the group. "But stop it. No one likes a tease."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I defended myself.

"Don't give me that. Kissing Malick then making a move on Crestius, and leading me one. Who do you think you are?"

"Look, Finnick, I don't know what you're talking about. But you're delusional. I hugged Crestius because he deserves a little love and respect. I feel bad for him, he seems so stressed. I just wanted to show him I appreciate it. And as far as me and Malick's relationship goes, that's none of your business." There was a sort of venom in my words that I had never had before.

"Well, Annie, I know you think you're a real catch. But news flash; you're not!"

"So, Finnick, if I'm not a catch why are you so obsessed with me?" I hissed obsessed like a sea serpent.

"I'm not obsessed. I am simply looking out for you. You need someone without a pair of rose colored glasses on, and that's why I'm here."

"No, you're here to teach me. You're here to advise me. And so far, all you have done is hit on me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for the Opening Ceremony and the Tribute parade." I pulled my arm from his grasp and quickened my pace.

"Here you go, put these on." Willow handed me a pair of flesh colored underwear.

"What are these supposed to cover?" I asked jokingly.

"Only the essentials." She winked at me and turned around as I slipped them on under my housecoat.

"Honey, you need to take that off to. I need to paint on your scales." She smiled at me, trying to be comforting. "It's just me here, not like I haven't seen you butt naked before." She winked at me. I slowly untied the silk ribbon that tied it together and allowed the blue robe to slowly slide off my shoulders, down my body, and to the floor. I crossed my arms and awkwardly waited for Willow to have the body paints ready.

"Why is it taking you so long?" I asked, rather uncomfortable.

"I need to get just the right amount of glitter with each colour." She was mixing like a mad scientist. After a few minutes she wiggled over, pushing a tray full of paints. I stepped up onto a pedestal, and at least fifty bright lights shone down on my tan body. Willow leaned in and began to paint on scales with a small brush. She painted on my hips, on my shoulders, my knees, elbows, and a little bit on my ribs. When she was done, she wheeled a ceiling high mirror in front of me. Under the lights, I looked like a fish in the ocean. It reminded me of the way certain fish's scales shimmered in the summer afternoon sun. How the water made them sparkle even more. The scales were all different pastel colours with generous amounts of sparkles.

"Its…" I was speechless. I looked beautiful. Willow clapped her hands and excused herself for a moment. I stood alone in the room and marveled at my naked body with just the underwear and scales. A smile slinked across my face.

"Looking good, Annie." A male voice came from behind me. I quickly covered my chest and whirled around. With the bright lights in my eyes, it was hard to tell who it was. But then, as he approached, I made out the figure. His hair was slicked back now, and he wore a sharp grey suit.

"Leave right now, Finnick." I demanded, feeling violated.

"Relax; you are not the first girl I have ever seen naked."

"Well I certainly might be your last if you don't get out of here." I threatened.

"What are you going to do?" He asked smugly. I had no response, so I turned around. He stepped up on the pedestal with me. He kissed the crook of my neck gently and wrapped his arms around mine. As if a spell had been cast, I closed my eyes and surrendered to his soft kisses. "They missed the scales here." He laughed softly.

"You would just smudge them if you had." I giggled like a little girl. He used the grip he had on my arms to twirl me around. My eyes snapped open; my arms were up in the air in his hands, my bare chest was to his, and my toes were curling under. My stomach did flips as he slowly lowered my arms around his neck. That's when he leaned in for the kiss. My mind didn't register what was happening before it was happening. Finnick's kiss was much more passionate and experienced than Malick's. Then, remembering Malick's kiss, I pulled away from Finnick.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"This; this is wrong." I bent down quickly and snatched up my robe. I held it defensively in front of me.

"Annie, if you die in there, you will have never known love. I can change that for you." He came closer to me.

"Malick can give me love to, and he does." I stepped off the pedestal and ran out of the room.

Hours had passed since Finnick had kissed me, but the feeling was still buzzing on my lips. The gears in my mind were working as Willow dusted body glitter all over me one last time. I was standing beside the Chariot, waiting for Malick to get there.

"Those stupid boys, always late!" Willow was complaining, but I didn't hear it. My mind was far off in a different place. It was in a place where Finnick and I were together. It was exploring the idea of being with him forever. Although, at this point, being with Finnick forever seemed like a preposterous proposal. Just as my mind showed me what it thought Finnick and Annie babies would look like, Malick arrived. When he walked in, any romantic ideas of Finnick vanished.

Malick looked more Godly than Finnick. He had no shirt on, and his ribs were scales. His lower legs, shoulders, and upper arms were painted with scales. His muscular body was accented with glitter in all the right places. They had designed his fishnet to just barely cover him. His sandy blonde hair was slicked back and his blue eyes sparkled. His smile seemed to be made of small lights.

"You look amazing." He smiled down at me and leaned in for a kiss when he reached me.

"Oh no you don't, you'll smudge her lipstick!" Willow chastised. I looked down at my fishing net dress, sure I looked like a rat compared to him. The dress was held up by my neck and ended about half way down my thigh. It was indeed made of white fishing net. It was bunched a great deal over my chest. But other than those two spots, it was pretty much just a net. You could easily see my scales, which seemed to please Willow. She had twisted my hair up and placed a crown on my head. The crown looked as if it was made of tiny scales and pearls. My lips were different shades of blue; flat navy blue on the outside, then metallic turquoise on the inside. My eyes were done in the same way. I felt pretty, but not beautiful. And Malick made it worse. "One last touch." Willow sang. She held a velvet box in her hands, and what was inside shocked me.

It was the necklace my Mom had given me. The pearls had been shined and so had the golden trident, fish, and heart. Willow slid it onto my neck

"When I made the neckline, I designed it so it was low enough to show off the necklace." She smiled at me. I felt tears well up.

"This means so much to me." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Don't cry, missy!" She laughed.

"Alright, time to board the Chariot. Now, you don't need to worry about falling off. It won't go that fast, and holding on isn't necessary." Crestius helped us up into the Chariot.

"Remember," Finnick came up to the Chariot and avoided eye contact with me. "You two hate each other." We nodded silently to him, and he smiled. Crestius, Willow, Leaf, and Finnick waved us off, wishing us good luck as the Chariot pulled away.

I got to look at the rest of the districts. District 1 had the most revealing costumes; shimmery pieces of fabric wrapped around key areas of their bodies. I felt sorry for District 12; they wore full coal miner outfits. Obviously their stylist didn't want them to win sponsors.

Our Chariot sped along past the rafters full of Capitol residents. People waved and threw blue roses at us. We smiled and waved at them, standing as far apart as we humanly could. Although we didn't like it, we knew Finnick was right when he said hating each other was a good angle to play.

The tribute parade was over before we knew it. We sat at the end of the road we had come in on. In front of us, President Snow addressed us. On television, he could strike fear into your heart. But in real life, he could fill your soul with it. He was undoubtedly one of the most feared men in Panem's history. I didn't really listen as he wished us good luck and gave a short speech. It wasn't very long until we were off again, this time turning around and heading back down the parade route. When we were done waving, smiling, and blowing kisses for the second time, the Chariot arrived back where it had stared.

"You two looked amazing out there." Finnick complimented. "If your muscles, sweet innocent boy looks, and tan don't win you sponsors, Malick, I don't know what will." He smiled confidently at Malick. "And you, Annie, you looked like a Sea Queen out there. The scales were perfect, and so was the dress. The charming oozed out of you. You'll gain many sponsors." He seemed a lot more pleased with us now.

"And they showed a little skin, which always is a bonus." Willow winked.

"Now all you need is high scores in training and get your interviews perfect and you will be sitting pretty." Crestius was overjoyed.

"And, Malick, the women will go insane when they find out Annie isn't on your tail." Finnick beamed. Malick's smile wavered until Crestius spoke up:

"I must admit, that is a brilliant angle. The people will see you both as available, and want to save you so they can obsess over you later. It's a great move, big game changer."

"See, I told you. Now, go back to your rooms and get rested up. Training starts tomorrow, and the Game Makers will be watching. Your performance needs to be tip-top. Don't let the Careers scare you, and don't let anything get under your skin." As he spoke, Finnick came up behind us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. This was the happiest all of us had been in a long time. But the happiness was about to end. None of us foresaw what training would bring; and it wasn't anything to smile about.

**Up Next: Chapter 5: Career Fear**


	5. Career Fear

Chapter 5: Career Fear

The next morning, all of us filed into the training room. It was a giant cement room with an endless abundance of weapons and the most high tech gadgets I had ever seen. One wall housed a giant screen, and in front of that was a smaller screen which sat on a pedestal. This was to learn how to identify harmful plants, learn which berries were deadly, and learn how to skin various animals. By another wall was a serious of nets strung vertically. These were for learning different climbing techniques. There was a station for knife throwing, one for archery, one for ax throwing, and one for trident throwing. The stations geared to more survival, other that the identifying station, were camouflage, fire starting, shelter building, and water collecting. This room housed everything we needed to know for survival in the arena. We all lined up in the middle of the room around a soft mat.

"Good morning, Tributes." The man who towered before me was dark skinned with beady eyes and no hair. His shoulders were wide and his arms were massive. He was bigger than anyone else in the room. "My name is Audios. I am originally from District 3, and I was the victor of the 51st Hunger Games. And, please allow me to welcome you to training for the 70th Annual Hunger Games." The other tributes began to applaud, so I quickly followed suit. As Audios talked about the different stations, I looked up at the far right wall. There was a viewing area; cushiony chairs, vibrant colors, and an array of food. I recalled then Finnick telling us about the Gamemakers. How they watch us carefully, judge us as we train, and then give us a total training score when all is said and done. By the time my mind returns to the present, Audios is asking us questions.

"Oh, I have, I have!" The voice of the small girl beside me called me back to the present.

"Congratulations. Now, who else has thrown a knife besides her?" Audios asked. The careers all put their hands up, smirks on their faces. "Excellent, and who has shot an arrow before?" Again, their hands remained up. No matter what weapon Audios named, their hands remained up. "And, lastly, who has thrown a trident before?" He looked around at us. I watched as the Careers exchanged befuddled looks, and slowly lowered their hands. Malick's arm shot up beside me, and I needed to dig into my memory. I remembered a fishing trip I took with my Father; we killed a large sword fish with a trident. I beamed and raised my hands, smiling cockily at the now upset Careers. I looked at the other tributes, and they all had their hands down. "Looks like living in District 4 has its advantages." Audios winked at us.

Training was a lot harder than I thought it would be. The station where we needed to identify plants was the hardest for me, mostly. I had never seen any of them before, so I failed almost every time.

"Let me show you how to do it." The girl from District 2, Catia, came up beside me. "See this one? What's it called?" She pointed to a small leaf.

"I honestly have no clue." Frustration was taking over now.

"That's poisoned ivy. It's basically the least harmful of all the leafs on here. It'll just give you a rash." She smiled at me. "Now, this one, you need to watch out for it. If you ingest it, you'll die instantly. If you get it on your skin, it'll burn for hours; eat you to the bone, and poison your blood. Stay away from it at all costs."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. The District 1 girl came up behind us. She gave them a glance then her face turned menacing.

"Because, I would hate for nature to get to you before I did." She stormed off. The other career giggled a little bit. I fallowed Catia.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I kept my voice hushed.

"What I wanted to say was that I think everyone should have a fare advantage. But with Shimmer right behind me, do you think I could say that? She would snap my neck right there, call me weak. I have no problem with you, but I am a Career. I need to keep up my name." She smiled. "I'll put a good word in for you, Annie. Maybe the Careers will let you join us; you'll be safer that way." She smiled one last time and walked quickly to the archery.

"Getting in with the Careers, are we?" Malick snuck up behind me and asked.

"She's strange." I watched as Catia shot arrows.

"She is only twelve; she doesn't know the real meaning of being a Career. She is too young to have an ego."

"They are never too young to have an ego." As I spoke, Catia got a bull's-eye on the target; a arrow straight to its heart. "See that, that's an ego."

We watched as the District 1 boy, Fluff, chopped up a dummy with a long, sharp sword. We also watched as the District 2 boy, Hammer, identified all the dangerous things at the identification station in less than five second. Malick and I looked on as the District 6 girl scaled a vertical pole without any effort. All day, we watched our fellow Tributes show off. The District 3 girl was amazing with knives; she never missed the heart. The boy she was with was also good with knives but faster and three times bigger. One thing Malick and I had on most of them was height, which was pretty much no help at all. In fact, it was a hindrance. I could hardly do anything at all; I couldn't throw more than five feet, my sword handling was poor, I couldn't shoot anything at anything, I couldn't climb, couldn't identify, couldn't paint, couldn't even start a fire. I was as good as dead, and everyone in that room knew it.

After training, I walked behind Catia, Hammer, Shimmer, and Fluff.

"She is just warming up." I heard Catia whisper. "I can tell there is more to her."

"I think you're crazy, why would we let her join us?" Fluff asked, also hushed.

"She can do all our dirty work. And at the end of the day, she is disposable." I saw the menace return to Catia's eyes.

"You have a point there. And her friend is pretty hot, I wonder how available he is." Shimmer flipped her golden hair.

"Not at all, they are practically fused together." Hammer spoke up.

"Yet another thing we have on her; lover boy." Fluff smiled menacingly.

"Fine, she can compete alongside us. As long as she proves herself. Until then, she is as good as dead when that count down finishes." Shimmer said. I looked around for Malick, sure I knew who they were talking about. He was a little ways behind me. I slowed down, un-noticed, and landed beside him.

"We need to talk, not now." I was as quiet as possible. We reached the end of the tunnel that connected the training room to the where all the residency was. Crestius was there to greet us and lead us up stairs. We rode up the elevator in silence. When we arrived on our floor, I practically ran out of the elevator.

"What's going on?" Finnick was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I'm in." Seemed like the best thing to say.

"You're what?" Malick asked, sitting beside Finnick. Crestius stood behind the couch. All of their eyes were trained on me as I paced back and forth.

"The Careers, I'm in. I'm in with the Careers."

"No you aren't." Finnick sounded dumbfounded.

"No, I am! Catia, the District 2 girl, was totally nice to me and was helping me at the identification station. Then, she said she would put in a good word for me with the Careers. Then, when we were leaving, I was walking behind them and heard them talking. She kept saying 'she', and I know she meant me! She was saying I was disposable but until then I would be good at doing their dirty work."

"And that sounds appealing how?" Malick looked betrayed.

"I am guaranteed safety. So are you!"

"How am I guaranteed safety?" The hurt was showing in his voice now.

"If they want me, they are going to need to keep you alive. I know this isn't fair for you, Malick, but it's a great opportunity."

"She's right. In some crazy, roundabout way, she's right." Finnick spoke up. "They are going to want her. She wants you. They want you. The end."

"That's crazy!" Shouted Malick.

"That's the way it works in the arena!" Finnick shouted back.

"I'm not just a game piece, I'm a person." Malick grumbled.

"We are all game pieces, Malick. We stopped being people when they drew our names at the Reaping."

**Up Next: Chapter 6: Upping the Ante**


	6. Upping the Ante

Chapter 6: Upping the Ante

I knew that if I didn't get any better in training that the Careers would refuse to allow me in with them. So, I did everything in my power to show off. In my spare time, I trained using anything at my disposal. Finnick had tracked down a book of deadly plants which I read cover to cover three times over. I would throw forks at the wall; much to Crestius' dismay. Malick and I spent hours practicing camouflaging using food coloring and mashed potatoes. Training was an endless cycle for me. In private, and in the training room with all the rest. But, it paid off. We had been training for three days when Shimmer came up to me at the Trident range.

"Hello there, 4, I have a proposition for you." She smiled sultrily at me.

"And what would that be, 1?" I asked confidently. I didn't want her to know that I was so nervous, vomiting was a option.

"My fellow Careers have watched you get way better these last few days. You can really use that trident." She nodded to the golden trident I was currently holding.

"And?"

"We need more people on our team. Now, we realize that District 4 isn't as close to Career status as we would like our new partner to be, but your close enough."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am offering you sanctuary; I am offering for you to become an honorary Career."

"I thought you would never ask." I smiled at her. " I would love to join you in the arena. Is this invitation for me alone, or for Malick as well?"

"Whose Malick?" She looked ditsy.

"My District partner."

"Oh no, just you sweetie. Not everyone can be a Career! You need to have certain elements which we need. We need none of what Malick has."

"Fine by me." Again, I wanted to sound confident. Vomit threatened its way up my throat when she said that.

"Alright, so do we have a deal?" She asked, holding her hand out. I shook it and nodded. "Welcome to the Careers." She smiled.

I walked quickly over to Malick to give him the good news. I snuck up behind him at the identification station. He had also read the book Finnick had found for us, but he wasn't grasping it. He failed and smashed his fist down on the pedestal in frustration.

"Do you want some help?" I asked softly.

"No." He yelled. When everyone stopped and stared at him, he lowered his head and talked quietly through his teeth. "I saw you talking to the main Career. The blonde one."

"Yeah, about that-" I began to speak, but he stopped me.

"Do you want me dead? Because if you do, you might as well get it over with as soon as the Games begin. Make it fast, please." He had tears in his eyes now. For my own selfish reasons, I hadn't realized how hard this was on Malick yet.

"I'm so sorry, Malick. But you heard Finnick; they want me and I want you. I can keep you safe." I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No, no you cant. No one can keep me safe, especially not you. Sooner or later you're going to start thinking like them. And then what? Then you won't know who to keep safe but yourself. But judging by how you have been acting, you have a pretty good grasp on the Career way of keeping yourself safe. Every man for himself, right?" The tears were starting to spill over. He shook off my hand and marched off. I felt so horrible. My heart hurt like it never had before. Malick didn't deserve this desertion. Chasing after him seemed like a mistake, so I went on at the identification station alone. In fact, the rest of the training session, I was alone.

"I just can't believe she would do that. I get that she is on the inside and can help me and all that. But it doesn't seem fair." I stood with my ear pressed against the wall of my bathroom and listened to Malick and Finnick's conversation on the other side in Malick's bedroom.

"You can't blame the girl. She knows how to play strategy." I heard Finnick sigh.

"Strategy, yeah right. When this all started, strategy had nothing to do with it. It's those ridiculously alluring green eyes. You just can't say no to them, you want to give them everything."

"Give the eyes everything, or the owner of the eyes everything?" Finnick asked, and silence fallowed.

"I would give my life for Annie; I just wish she knew that." Malick finally said.

"She knows that. If she didn't, she wouldn't have said yes to the Careers." He sighed again, more deeply this time. "What would you have done in her shoes?"

"Done everything I could to get her in with me. And if they absolutely refused and threatened to revoke their offer, I would outright refuse. I would never leave her to fight on her own."

"She can handle herself, Malick."

"I more than know that. It's not that she can't handle herself; it's that I can't handle myself without her."

"Don't rely so heavily on a beautiful girl."

"That's exactly it. She's too beautiful for my own good. And, it isn't that I rely on her. It's hard to explain. All I know is that if the tables were turned, I wouldn't go in without her by my side." I took my ear away from the wall, having heard enough. Guilt was already eating away at me, now it was even worse. For a few minutes, I just sat in my bathroom. Then I heard Malick's bedroom door open. Then there was a knock at my door. I sprung up and ran to get it. After quickly adjusting myself, I opened it. There stood Malick.

"I'm so sorry, Malick." I looked at my feet, unable to meet his ocean green eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Annie. May I come in?" He asked, always the gentleman. I stepped out of his way and he cautiously stepped into my room. The door was quickly shut and I was quickly wrapped up in his embrace. "This is the easiest way to keep you safe; and I now realize that's the most important thing to me now." He spoke into my hair. We were both crying now.

"You need to be safe to! I shouldn't be the only one." My sobs melted into his chest.

"Please stop crying, Annie. You're killing me."

"No, I'm not killing you. But if I don't get you in with the Careers, I will be." My sobs became louder and harder. Malick lead me to the bed and sat me down. He knelt on the floor in front of me.

"Annie, only one person can win. And if you going with the Careers is the only way to guarantee that the winner will be you-" He choked up a little, but composed himself. "Then that's what you need to do. Forget about me, forget about what I said, and forget it all." He laid his head in my lap and cried softly. His crying wasn't a sign of weakness of me; it was a sign that he really loved me. I picked his face up, cupped it in my hands, and kissed his tears.

"I solemnly swear to you, Malick, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. That is my top priority." Then I kissed his lips before he could object. Malick pulled himself up on the bed next to me and held me as close as possible. We stayed like this till dinner; perched on the end of my bed, wrapped so tightly in one another it was almost painful, stealing kisses whenever we felt the urge to. Neither of us knew how much longer we had with one another so we made the most of whatever time we had.

Dinner was awkward; Finnick sat across from me and stared as I ate slowly. It hadn't occurred to me, but I had been replaying our kiss in my mind often. Namely when I was naked; being naked brought the memories on, oddly enough. That had been one of the more passionate kisses I had received while in the Capitol. And it hurt to compare his kisses to Malick's. I knew Finnick liked me, and so did Malick. Often I entertained the thought that, if I won the games, that Finnick and I could become a couple. Then Malick would cloud my mind, and so did reality. My chances of winning were very slim; slim, but there. And so the war between Malick and Finnick, dreams and reality, and death and life waged on in my head. Often I chose Malick's side, which often meant that reality and death were sides I needed to be on to.

The more I was here, the more I thought, the more my mind seemed to slip away. I could feel myself going crazy, and knew right away that going crazy wasn't a way to stay alive. Sanity was sanctuary, really. And as I ate dinner, I imagined what life could be like if I won. If I won, Malick would be dead. Finnick would be alive. That meant that I could possibly sit across from Finnick for every meal for the rest of my life. If I won, that is. And this thought didn't seem so bad. A life with Finnick Odair was no punishment. But, a shorter life with Malick in the arena also seemed nice. I looked over at Malick who sensed my stare and looked up and smiled. He had gravy at the corner of his mouth, which made me smile.

After dinner I went straight to bed. I didn't need Finnick to tell me tomorrow was the last day to train before we got judged; before we were given a training score; before we were ranked with all the rest. I laid in bed and tried my hardest to clear my mind. But for the first time since I got here, thoughts of home were too loud. These thoughts gave way to a dream.

In the dream, I saw my family now. They went about their business, knowing that gluing themselves to a television screen would be no good. At this moment, there would be no word on my progress or status yet. Then I watched as the games begun. Mom cried a lot, mostly when they showed me on the screen. The blood bath at the Cornucopia caused most of them to hold their breath. When I emerged, they sighed in unison. Being with the Careers meant that I was often being filmed. When I made my first kill, Jack closed his eyes, Mom screamed, Dad looked away, Grandma smiled, and everyone else looked on with wide eyes. And then came my death. Mom closed her eyes, yet again. Dad wrapped Mom up in his arms and watched through one eye as my throat was skillfully slit by Hammer while the other Careers looked on. Jack stormed out of the room, knocking things over. Everyone was crying, including Grandma. And she wasn't crying because, once again, District 4 wouldn't have a Victor. She was crying because she had lost her only Granddaughter. My dream fallowed Jack out of the room, and outside of the house. He gave a riveting speech to all those who watched in the town square. His speech was on starting a revolution; the Peacekeepers shot him in the back of the head in front of everyone for this. My Mom had lost two children to the Games. And my dream skipped ahead a few days to when my Dad pulled a stunt like Jack. He was shot multiple times in the back. And then, weeks later, I watched Mom hang herself. She had lost a daughter, a son, and a husband. Taking her life didn't seem like much of a loss.

When I woke up, I was dripping with sweat. That had been the worst dream I had ever had in my entire life. And yet, it wasn't a dream. It was more like a vision; a vision into the very possible future.


	7. One Last Chance

**** A/N: Alright people, so Malick and Annie's relationship gets a little heated up here. I am giving you fair warning, stuff goes down. But, this is crucial for the development of the story. I don't like to put stuff like that in my stories, but this one needs it. So... This chapter contains sexual references/tension (but not anything graphic!). Reader's discretion is advised!** **

Chapter 7: One Last Chance

The breath escaped my mouth slowly; my chest moved minimally; my eyes strained hard. Then, with all the power I could muster up, I threw the trident as far and as hard as I could. It landed in the middle of the target; right in its heart. Confidence lit up my face and I turned to face my fellow Careers. They clapped and looked at one another with sly, foxlike eyes.

"You give it a try, Malick." I prompted him. He was standing behind me, clapping as well. Astonishment filled his eyes. How could I ask him this? He shook his head no, but I thrust the trident in his hands anyways. Malick had nothing to lose, because he either could hit the target or miss it. Either way, the Careers would pass judgments. "For me?" I whispered.

"For you, I guess." He took the trident and stepped up on the pedestal. I stepped back a little ways. Malick shook his head a little, took aim, held his breath, and threw the trident. It hit the target in the head.

"Just as lethal as a shot to the heart." I sauntered over to the Careers.

"No matter what you do, District 4, we are only taking you. That's it." Shimmer mused.

"Annie, we can't afford any one else." Catia said quietly when I went and stood beside her. Malick threw another trident, and hit the heart. A flicker of something flashed in the Career's eyes. But they wouldn't budge. With disappointment in my bones, I made my way over to Malick.

"No good." The words were quiet, but Malick heard them all too well. We walked away from the station, away from the Careers, away from Malick's last chance at survival.

"I told you, Annie. They want you, not me." He ran his hand through his longer, thick sandy blonde hair. His green eyes screamed at me, and I couldn't stand that.

"Well at least you have me in there, with them. Don't panic! I'll keep you safe. You know that."

"And how are you going to do that?" He stopped me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and spun me to face him.

"By steering clear of you; keeping you as far out of the Career's line of fire as possible." Although I was saying the truth, I could tell that it wasn't sinking in.

"The only good thing in that arena is going to be you. And now you're going to take away the only good thing there? You're going to leave me?" He leaned his mouth close to my ear and whispered.

"I'm not taking anything; I'm giving you everything." It took a while to formulate it, but it came out eventually.

"That's what I love about you, Miss Annie Cresta. You can make me believe anything." He kissed my forehead.

"What you love about me?" To hear the word, while being so close to death, didn't feel right.

"Well, it's not all I love about you." Malick looked around and realized where we were. "Let's continue this conversation some other time, okay?" He asked cryptically, but I knew what he meant. I nodded, and we went our separate ways. So that was that; I was a Career, he wasn't.

After training, after dinner, after being fitted for our interview costumes, after Finnick's lecture, Malick and I had time to ourselves. We sat in his bedroom which had the best view. We had pulled the fluffy lounge from the far right wall to the back wall, which was one big window. We laid on the lounge together, wrapped in one another. The Capitol twinkled below up, fireworks were set off here and there, and traffic whizzed by. We sat in silence for some time, just feeling each other breathe.

"So, like I was saying earlier. Your persuasiveness isn't what I love the most about you." He finally spoke.

"What?"

"I love how your hair is brown in some lights and auburn in others. I love how your eyes twinkle constantly, but more when you're in the sun. I love you're smile, everything about it. Really, I could go on forever." He laughed a little. "I hope that doesn't make me sound creepy."

"That doesn't make you sound creepy at all, Malick. There are a lot of things I love about you."

"Like?"

"I love how your hair is just the right length; not to long not to short. I also love how it shines constantly. And your eyes just make me melt; I love how green they are. I love how your skin isn't to tan, but it's not to pale. I love the way how you can always make me smile. I adore how you make everything bad look good."

"Wow, so I take it this feeling is mutual?" Malick said. I didn't understand what he meant. "What I meant is-" He paused.

"What did you mean, Malick? I can take it."

"I don't just love a lot of little things."

"So what do you love?"

"I love you." It took a while, but he came out with it. After he said it, there was more silence. Malick loved me. We were going to both die in a few days, so I don't know why this shocked me so much.

"I love you to." The words came out before I could even think of them. My heart spoke for my brain.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive, Malick. I know you, and I love you." I looked up at him. He leant his head down until his chin touched his chest. I shuffled up his chest and brought my lips to his. When our lips parted, we looked at one another for a long time. Then, without any words spoken, it happened. We kissed again, but with more passion that ever before. We couldn't stops pulling each other closer; pulling so hard it was like our bodies could collapse into one another at any moment. The kiss progressed to something more, something that I never expected to happen.

That day had been one last chance in training; one last chance to prove ourselves. And now, in this moment, we had one last chance at something else. We had one last chance at love, one last chance at romance, and one last chance to start something.

The next morning, Malick and I woke up in each other's arms. I looked around the lounge, hunting for what articles of clothing where mine and which were his.

"Why can't I help but feel that last night was a mistake?" It was out of his mouth before he could think.

"What?" I was a little angry now. What we had shared was special; it was more special when you factored in our circumstances.

"I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was maybe this will bit us in the butt in the arena. This might mess things up for us. We have a special bond now, Annie. How do you expect me to be able to kill you or watch you be killed?" He gently caressed my bare arm.

"Malick, you won't need to kill me." I laid back down and ran my hand through his messy hair. "And you won't need to watch me be killed. Just stay away from the Careers and you will never need to deal with either of those things."

"I just can't help but think 'what it', you know?" He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. I gave up hunting for my clothes and stole a sheet off the bed.

"Don't think that, it'll only mess with your mind." I advised as I went into his bathroom. When I was done, I emerged wrapped up in the sheet. Malick was already up and dressed.

"I like the sheet." He gestured to my make shift dress. I twirled around like a model, and we both laughed. "You need to wear that look more often." He kissed me gently, sweetly.

Little did I know, that wasn't the last time I would be wrapped up messily in a sheet, greeting the man that I love. And I also didn't know that the man I was running towards wasn't the one I was with now…

**Up next: Chapter 8: The Judgments**


	8. No Nervous Breakdowns

**** A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me. Life has gotten pretty crazy, but I haven't forgotten about Annie yet! Here is the next chapter, enjoy :) ****

Chapter 8: No Nervous Breakdowns

We had eaten breakfast and were being prepared for out interviews. It was a marathon of baths, waxing, hot oil, different perfumes, hair tugging, and smoothing on makeup. We had spent all day prepping, and dinner came fast. Willow wrapped me in a short, blue, silk housecoat. When I saw Malick, I couldn't help but smile. They had done his hair slicked back, like Finnick always did. He had no makeup of course, but just the way his eyes sparkled moved me. We ate quickly and embraced one last time. For the next few hours we were enemies. Willow slipped me into my dress hurriedly. I looked in the mirror one last time and was astonished. My eyebrows had been shaped to perfection, my skin was free of blemishes, and my eyes sparkled brighter than before. My makeup was simple and so was my hair, the dress was the real scene stealer. It was a floor length ball gown; sweetheart neckline, strapless, and open in the back. It was a light turquoise with stones of different tones of green and blue all over it. When I moved, it swished around me perfectly.

"One last touch." Willow smiled at me and gently placed a tiara upon my head. "The theme has always been princess. Because, my dear girl." Willow cupped my face in her hands. "That is what you are! You show the rest of Panem who you are tonight, and I will be able to say I styled a victor." She winked at me then gave me a tight hug. After that, we hustled outside. Finnick was dressed in a suit which matched Malick; black silk with turquoise ties. They both looked very sophisticated.

"Now remember you two, you hate one another! Play it up." Finnick smiled at us then offered me his arm. I wrapped mine in it, much like I did getting off the train not so long ago.

I was prepared for this; I would show everyone what I was capable of. We stood in a line back stage, much like we had done when we got our training scores. The man who interviewed us, Caesar Flickerman, was very extravagant. He enthusiastically welcomed his first guest, Shimmer, onto the stage. She walked on, her blonde hair bouncing around. As she walked, I watched her dress. The skirt looked like it was made completely of diamonds. It was tight and hung to the floor. She looked like an angel, which was no surprise. Fluff went after her. It seemed to me that all the boys were wearing black suits. I had recalled Finnick saying sexy was better for the interviews, but judging by everyone's costumes, he was wrong. Fluff's suit had diamonds around the cuffs and collar. He had his hair slicked back, and his white smile shone like Shimmer's did. Next up was Catia. Her dress was short and silver silk. It didn't compliment her like Shimmer's dress did. Her brown hair was tied up in a fancy pony tail. After her was Hammer. His suit had grey cuffs and a grey tie. I watched Hammer finish his interview, and then a woman with red hair told me that I was on deck. My stomach hit the floor and I needed to puke like I never had before. I turned to Malick and gave him a little smile.

"You're going to do great." He assured me, almost reading my mind. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Caesar called me on.

"Welcome District 4's beautiful female tribute, Annie Cresta!" He flung his arm in my direction, and the red head motioned for me to go. Quickly, I stepped out onto the stage. The spotlight was hot and I immediately began to sweat. I smiled as big as I could and waved. Then I saw a monitor off to the one side of the stage. I was on it; a blue image of shimmering perfection. My glossy brown hair shone under the light, and my eyes twinkled like stars. I hadn't realized it, but I was actually strutting to the chair, much like Shimmer had done. A smug smile crept across my lips, confidence returning to me.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome Miss Cresta!" Caesar kissed my hand when I finally made it to the seats.

"Oh, please Caesar, call me Annie."

"Well, Annie, it's a pleasure to meet you." We both sat down. I sat up as straight as I could.

"The pleasure is all mine, Caesar."

"So, how has your Capitol experience been so far?"

"It's been absolutely wonderful. I'm lucky enough to be working with Finnick Ordair, who is as smart as he is handsome. The scenery is amazing; I love the twinkle of city lights. We don't get that much back home." I remembered Malick and I's plan. "But, there has been one minor problem."

"And what would that be?" Caesar asked, leaning in towards me. I leant towards him.

"Malick Nise is my problem. I could hardly stand the creature back home, and now I need to live with him. We have to eat together, train together, have meetings together, and sleep a room away from one another. I am sorry, but I cannot stand him." Surprisingly, the lie came naturally to me.

"Oh, tell me more."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I mean, he is a whiner. All he does is complain, day in and day out. As if I care? I hate to sound rude, Caesar, but it's the honest truth. The first person I am offing in that arena is Malick."

"That's very vicious of you, Annie."

"I know, but the truth is vicious, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, I know all too well." Caesar laughed, and flashed his big toothed smile to the audience. Then, I began to feel sick. This was all wrong. "So I guess this means your single, Annie?" His question caught me off guard.

"Yes, I am. There wasn't any one for me back home; I was hoping to meet someone here." I smiled, baiting everyone.

"Well, who would want a piece of you? I know I would, you're a beautiful girl." Caesar faced the audience then, and they applauded wildly. "And that Malick is a handsome boy."

"Yes, District 4 is blessed. You would be hard pressed to find an ugly resident there." I laughed.

"So, what strategy are you going to use in the arena?" He changed the subject.

"Well, I will try and use my charm to work my way into groups. Once I do that, I will operate from the inside out. Or, maybe I will go solo. It's hard to tell. I was hoping to get in with the Careers. That way, I would get a few kills in. Also, I think it would be a great way to show my skills." I caught myself.

"Yes, and skills indeed. An 8 in training, that's a very high score."

"It is very high. I am lucky enough to have already known how to throw a trident. And I am a fast learner, so it wasn't long before I picked things up."

"Well, Annie, I wish you nothing but the best of luck." Caesar stood, which meant the interview was over. "Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, Annie Cresta from District 4!" He grabbed my hand in his and thrust them up into the air. I smiled triumphantly and waved with my free hand. As far as I could tell, I aced it. I exited the stage the opposite way I came. When I was fully off, they called on Malick. His interview was a lot like mine. We hated one another, he was lucky to be here, and he was single. When he came and sat next to me, I slid to the side of my seat farthest from him. Cameras were watching always, and I needed to keep the act up.

Later that night we returned to our floor. Finnick was smiling wider than he ever had.

"Would you look at that? Two beautiful people, both single and willing to kill one another. They ate you up! You already have bidders. Annie, you were so sexy up there. No man will deny you." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "And Malick, the women were practically sighing at your every word. I haven't heard screams like that since I was a Tribute. Good job, my boy." He even hugged Malick. Once Finnick had calmed down, he let us go change. Willow chatted in my ear about how well I did. She helped me undress and get ready for bed. I thanked her again for the amazing dress and told her to go to bed early.

After we were all cleaned up, Malick and Finnick and I watched the interviews over again. Malick wrapped his one arm around me and I cuddled into his side. Finnick looked at us with jealousy. Malick and I knew he wanted me; we knew he couldn't have me. When my interview was on, I sat up and leaned forward. I cupped my head in my hands and watched intently. Even I wanted me. This was a very good thing. In my mind, the interview couldn't have gone better. Malick laughed a little at certain parts.

"That stung." He joked when I listed off the bad things about him.

"Nothing personal."

"I know." He smiled at me over my shoulder. We remained silent for his interview.

"Well, I think I will go to bed now." Finnick stood and straightened out his clothes. Just then, Crestius rushed into the room.

"There has been a major change in plans." He said rather loudly, seeming very flustered.

"What do you mean?" Malick and I stood from the couch.

"You're going into the arena in the morning. They pushed everything ahead a day."

"What? They can't do that!" Finnick objected.

"Yes they can." Crestius sighed.

"Oh well, all we would have done tomorrow is sit around. Right?" I asked.

"We could have talked strategy, got you mentally prepared. Now, you have no time." Finnick looked at his feet. Malick and I must have realized the gravity of this at the same time. We both looked nervously at one another, and then quickly wrapped ourselves in each other.

"Not to worry, though. You both have been trained well. I checked with Willow and Leaf and your uniforms are ready. Everything is good to go accept one thing." Crestius tried to make light the situation.

"And what's that?" Malick asked.

"Are you two ready?"


	9. Off To an Early Start

**** A/N: So, this is one of the scenes I have been waiting for! I am so excited to get this part started. Now the real fun starts. It is a shorter chapter, sorry about that. Things are going to move pretty quickly, so stay tuned. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favour****

Chapter 9: Off To an Early Start

That night, no one slept. Finnick paced nervously up and down the hall, Malick stayed alone in his room, and I sat alone in mine. I stared straight ahead, but not at anything in particular. There wasn't someone or something I was expecting. Eventually, my eyes began to feel heavy, which signaled me that sleep was near. Still in my clothes from the day I laid my head on the pillow and gently closed my eyes. Sleep came sooner than I expected, but so did the morning. Crestius burst into my room, panicking about how he had let me sleep in. They brought breakfast to me on a trey and I ate slowly and methodically while Willow and her team buzzed around me. My entire body was waiting for my brain to hear the news it already knew; amidst the chaos I was calm. My brain hadn't registered that I was going to my death in just a few hours. It wasn't until we were leaving the main doors of our building and going to find our designated cars that it really hit me. When the moment of realization occurred, I pulled Malick back into the hotel by the arm. I hauled him away from the prying eyes of the Capitol cameras and into private.

"I love you." I said quickly, and then began to kiss him passionately. We wrapped our arms around one another and he tangled his fingers in my hair.

"I love you to." His breaths were coming as short and as quick as mine. We were caught up in the moment. The hallway I had ducked into was small, but that made it all the easier for us to get closer. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his hips and he pushed me against the wall. Before we progressed any, he pulled away. "No, we can't. Not now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, still sitting on his hips, pressed against the wall. Malick pushed me off.

"There is no way I can do this and then go out there and hate you. I love you, Annie, I truly do. But you need to understand that I can't do this." He kissed me gently on the forehead and left the small hallway. A few seconds passed before I fallowed him. Finnick was waiting by the doors for us.

"Way to hold up the show." He was angry. Malick gave me one last smile and mouthed an I love you to me. I mouthed one back, and then we walked out into the Capitol sunshine.

I'm not too sure how long it was until I was arena bound, but it didn't feel like long. Willow ran into my holding room to check me one last time. She adjusted my hair quickly; a braid in front of my hair holding it back, and then a puny tail down my back. She handed me a top like the ones we wore back home when we would go swimming. I could recognize the stretchy material anywhere. This shirt was black with turquoise lines at the bottom of the short sleeves. Then she handed me a bikini top and bottom and a pair of swimming shorts.

"Why am I going to need these?" I asked, thinking I was already dressed for the arena.

"They change the location of the Games every year and dress you to meet the needs of the climate. This is what you need to survive in the climate you are being placed in. Now hurry, get changed." She smiled and walked over to a small table in the corner where her kit was. I stripped down and put the bikini on. Against my tan skin, it looked brilliantly turquoise. I slipped the swim shirt on and swim trunks. Willow hustled over and did some last second makeup touches.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful. The turquoise really brings your eyes out. You are going to win, Annie, don't you worry." Willow kissed my cheek gently. "Knock them dead." She smiled at me and hugged me. We hugged until the Peacekeepers came to get me. They lead me out of the room and down a long hallway. There was a glass tube which was an elevator to the surface. Without fear, I stepped into it. I didn't look behind me at where I had come from. I looked dead ahead, determined to win now. Before I knew it, the elevator was rising up. I stumbled a little when it shuttered to a go, but regained my balance. When I emerged from the ground I resisted shielding my eyes. The sun was extremely bright, but my eyes focused quickly. We were on a beach, all 24 of us in a semicircle around what was to be out cornucopia. Like there always was, there were weapons laid out everywhere. I looked to my left and saw the other Careers. Catia waved at me, Hammer grunted at me, Shimmer smiled sweetly at me, and Fluff didn't look at me but looked instead at the glorious amount of deadly weapons laid out in front of us. Then, before I could finish taking in my surroundings, the countdown started.

20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15; I looked over at Malick and glared like I was supposed to. He mouthed 'you're dead' at me.

14, 13, 12, 11, 10; now I stared at the shiny weapons. I spotted a nice, gold trident. It was mine.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1; a shrill bell rang, and we all ran off our platforms. The District 12 tributes ran as fast as they could into the blood bath and were killed almost imideiatly. Catia slit open both their throats with ease and continued to grab different knifes. The girl from District 8 met a quick death at the hands of Hammer; they were fighting over the same weapon so he grabbed her head and twisted it, snapping her neck. Other Tributes met early deaths at the hands of my fellow careers. I tried to avoid killing the other Tributes and concentrated on grabbing weapons. Malick and I both reached the golden trident at the same time. Our eyes met, and for a panicked moment, we let our masks slip. His eyes pleaded with me, asking for something I couldn't identify. Finally, Shimmer's voice broke me of his gaze.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked me, and I grabbed the trident and ran off. I slipped a quiver of arrows onto my back along with a bow. I tucked three different knives into my waistband, and then grabbed a bag which looked like it could be full of supplies. Then, while the other tributes ran off into the jungle, I felt safe enough to walk and not run. Malick was long gone, and I hoped he had weapons. By the time all of us got back together, all the Tributes were either dead or off and running. Shimmer smiled and wiped blood splatter off her face.

"That was a good time, wasn't it?" She asked and laughed in the sadistic way she normally did. I threw all my supplies down in front of them.

"I saved as much as I could." I panted. Catia smiled, panting as well.

"Good job Annie. More for us, less for them." She sighed and then turned to face the jungle which was now full of children. Our arena looked to be a vast tropical island filled with all sorts of dangers. The cornucopia faced the jungle, the ocean at its back. I walked around and waded into the clear water. It was warmer than the water back home, the sand was whiter, and the sky had less clouds. This was a place I could get used to.

"So, why don't we all quickly wash up and get back to it?" Fluff asked, seeming all too eager to kill more tributes.

"Relax, Fluff. We can clean up, but why have all the fun today? Let's wait it out. Then, they'll feel safe." Glimmer paused to take off her pink shirt, revealing a shimmery, skin colored bathing suit top. "That's when we want to get them." She paused again to remove her pink shorts, which revealed an equally shimmery and skin colored bikini bottom. Her skin wasn't tanned but it wasn't pale. It suited her golden hair, which was glossy in the sunlight.

"Why do we want to get them then?" Asked Catia, who also stripped down to her bathing suit which was like a red bikini but had a strip of fabric joining the top and bottoms in the middle. Fluff and Hammer also removed their shirts. Fluff was muscular, but not nearly as much as Hammer. Hammer and Catia were more tanned and more muscular than Shimmer and Fluff. I waded back to shore and took off my shorts and top, feeling extremely tanned next to them.

"We want to get them when they feel safe," Shimmer waded into the water and looked seductively back at us. But the passion in her eyes was for blood, and nothing else. "Because that's when the target on their back is even bigger."


	10. Hunting the Weak

**** A/N: Hello beautiful readers! Thank you all so much for keeping up with my story, I really appreciate it. So, Annie's life gets a little more interesting in this chapter. I do need to warn you, I just started a new job, so the next chapter may take a while. But, bear with me. Also, I am working on a cover for this story, slowly but surely. So, stay tuned for all the fun and excitment and may the odds be ever in your favour!****

Chapter 10: Hunting the Weak

While Shimmer and Hammer splashed water at one another, Fluff sat on the beach and laughed at them. Catia and I floated side by side on our backs near the shore. I never imagined being this at peace in the Hunger Games. When I pictured the games, I pictured running for life and killing and fighting for survival. But floating peacefully as the waves rocked me was much better. But, soon, the time came for the killing to begin again. The others would feel safe by now, which made hunting better. We all got dressed again and made our way into the trees. I twisted the hair that hung in my face into a braid along my hairline as we walked. Shimmer's hair was naturally straight and was drying into silky waves. Catia had curly hair, but it wasn't frizzy like mine. I tried to tame my hair as we marched through the humid jungle. While he sat, Fluff had fashioned me a strap to tie on my trident. That way I could sling it over my shoulder and carry it at my side of slide it on my back like Catia did with her bow.

We had been walking for a long time when we came across a fire, still burning.

"Where do you think the ones who made this are?" Hammer asked, staring at it.

"Probably getting water or food or something. I bet if we wait a little while, we will catch a tribute or two." I answered him. This was the most career like thing I had said since I got reaped. Shimmer smiled and agreed that my idea was a good one. We hid in the thick trees around the fire, waiting for someone to return to camp. Surely enough they returned not long after. Two girls, one from District 9 and one from District 5 were carrying big buckets of water. I remembered seeing buckets at the cornucopia. Shimmer tapped Catia on the shoulder, signaling her to fire an arrow at one of them. Catia crouched, her bow held out in front of her and her bow pulled back in her hand. Her breathing pattern changed, and she lined up her deadly shot. Without mercy, she fired the arrow right into the girl from 5's chest. The girl from 9 screamed and dropped her bucket of water. The water splashed onto the fire, putting it out completely and sending a wave of ashes out. With panic in her eyes, the girl from 8 searched for a weapon, but couldn't find one. She also couldn't find who had shot it. Hammer stood from the bushes, a tall, dark, massive man. The girl screamed and went to run away, but Hammer's massive dark hand darted out and caught her white blonde hair. He tugged at it, bringing her flying back.

"Please, don't!" She begged for mercy she wouldn't receive. Hammer bent down and whispered something in her ear before he pulled a vicious knife out of his waist band. Hammer dangled the knife in front of the girl; showing her what was going to be her demise. She screamed louder than she had before and begged harder. But, Hammer reached down and slit her throat with one long, swift, clean motion. The screams became gurgles and blood shot out and splattered all over the campsite. It was the first time I had seen someone get their throat slit, and it was something I never wanted to see before.

The rest of us stepped out of the trees and bushes and walked towards the two dead girls. Fluff kicked over the one bucket the girl from 5 had managed to put down. The water from it mixed with the blood and ashes on the ground, then the dirt soaked it all up. The canon sounded twice, signaling that two tributes were now dead.

"Maybe we should slow down. We are going to run out of kills." Catia sat twisting her hair into different braids.

"I think Catia is right." I piped up. We had killed 6 Tributes already, leaving only 18 Tributes and a long time.

"Maybe you guys are right." Shimmer mocked. "Or, maybe you're just to emotionally attached."

"How are we emotionally attached?" Catia asked skeptically.

"Emotionally attached, whatever you want to call it." Shimmer grabbed Catia by her braid and hauled her off the log she was sitting on. Catia screamed and Hammer jumped off instinctively. Fluff gently laid a hand on Hammer's chest, signaling him to stand back and let Shimmer do her thing. But when she pulled a knife from her waistband, Fluff could hardly hold Hammer back. "Calm down, cave man. I won't kill her." Shimmer rolled her eyes at the mass ready to charge at her. I could imagine the people at home watching this display of brotherly love. I imagined them seeing me, sitting on the log wide eyed and scared. They would watch as Shimmer ripped apart Catia's braid and began to slice and hack away at Catia's long, thick, black hair. I almost screamed for mercy, watching Catia writhe around on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Fluff, astounded at what his District partner was doing.

"I am showing her that it's easy to become un-attached to something. Her hair, like most girls' hair, is very important to her. What she needs to do now," she paused, holding the knife to another thick clump of hair. "Is let go." Then she sliced the knife through it.

Catia sat and softly cried in the corner of the campsite. She kept running her hands through her hair and crying about how it was never coming back. I had overheard an argument between Fluff and Shimmer about how what she did was pointless and not worth the trouble.

"She needs to learn your heart has no place in the Games." Shimmer argued.

"Yeah, but did you really need to do what you did?"

"Yes, I got a point across." Shimmer sounded confident. I could picture her crossing her arms and smiling.

"You also gave her a reason to kill us in our sleep." Fluff emerged from behind the tree they were standing behind. He was running his hands through his thick brown hair and sighing. When he saw me, he looked at me as if to say 'what do you want?'.

After that, camp life was tense. No one wanted to provoke Shimmer, but that meant no one did anything. We all just sat and stared at one another. Fluff must have sharpened every stick within a one mile radius to a deadly looking point. Hammer would pile up rocks and lift them like weights, just to keep his muscular arms strong. I must have tried a million different ways to fix Catia's hair. One day, when we were both fed up with its inability to style, I grabbed a knife and gently hacked through the thick black silk until I was satisfied with the extremely short results.

"I wonder what everyone watching thought when she did it." Catia whispered to me softly after almost all of her hair was gone.

"When Shimmer cut it off?" I asked. She nodded, small and sad. "They probably thought it was just a show. After all, what does cutting your hair have to do with anything?"

"She was proving a point. I was emotionally attached to my hair. Now, I am not physically or mentally attached to it. "She shrugged, and I suspected she was finally coming to grips with the whole ordeal. And by the next day, she seemed to be a little stronger. She seemed to stand a little taller after everything. And it was that day when Shimmer broke the tension. She gathered us all in a little group.

"You guys," She began. "I am sorry. I have been really cruel and horrible to all of you." She looked from Fluff to me, then Hammer, then Catia. None of us were having it. "Especially you, Catia. You got the worst of it. I don't know what I was thinking." After that, it seemed like she had used up all her kindness. She sighed as if physically exhausted and flopped down on a log.

"When are we going out again?" Hammer asked. I could tell he was antsy.

"Tomorrow?" Fluff piped up, finally hearing something he liked.

"We have been counting the recaps at night and keeping score." Catia gestured to herself and I. "It seems like we are the only people on this island capable of killing." Catia piped up. I chimed in.

"As of now, there are 10 tributes dead." As I spoke the number, I silently prayed Malick wasn't one of those 10.

"That would leave 14."Shimmer looked down at the ground. "Well, why not head out tomorrow and make it at least 10?"

The next morning we headed out in the humid, sticky morning air. At this point, I had completely forgotten the Game Makers existed. They hadn't done anything but monitor us; probably because the careers were enough entertainment for the whole Games.

We didn't bother to be silent as we trudged, heavy footed, though the dense jungle. No one really slept last night, we were all too excited about today's hunt. Once the jungle got to dense for our liking, we went more silently. We never knew who was on the other side of the foliage. It seemed like forever before we came across a small camp site. It looked like it was one tribute on their own. There was a small cooking fire and a bed made high in the trees. The sight of such safety inspired an idea. But now was no time for inspiration. Hammer was creeping forward. He motioned for Catia to come with her bow. He pointed up at the tree where the unsuspecting tribute still slept. I couldn't see who it was, but it was someone small. Catia aimed high up, took a few breaths to steady her, and mercilessly shot the arrow at the sleeping bag. It hit with a slippery sounding whizz; the sound of a speeding arrow penetrating a person. Fluff then scaled the tree to make sure the tribute was dead, because we hadn't heard the canon yet. HE checked the pulse and nodded to us. Shimmer nodded and smiled her wicked smile. Fluff gave a wicked smile in return, and without a second thought, shoved the sleeping bag out of the tree. When it landed, there was a sickening snap. The tribute's leg or spine or arm was broken; some bone was broken. Hammer shuffled over and swiftly slid his knife over her throat, making a straight, even, scarlet line. Then, the canon sounded. The canon was a great way not only for us to know that the tribute we were working on is dead, it was a great way to signal to the others they were as good as dead as well. We continued on through the jungle in search of a kill. As we walked, an idea came to me that hadn't really appeared to me before; how much longer was I going to stay with the careers? My answer was just across the river.

*Chapter 11: Unforeseen Events**


	11. Unforeseen Events

**** A/N: Hello beautiful readers! Thank you all so much for keeping up with my story, I really appreciate it. When I decided to write this fanfiction, this was the chapter that inspired me to do so. It came to me when I thought about Annie's insanity. Its been in my head ever since and I am so glad to finally have it out and written down for you to read. Enjoy this next chapter and may the odds be ever in your favour!****

Chapter 11: Unforeseen Events

We crossed the shallow, fast moving river with ease. After stopping for a few seconds each to dunk our heads under the cool water and maybe risk taking a drink or two, we continued on. Suddenly, the jungle disappeared exposing a large beach area. Looks were exchanged and signals were given; we were going to stay amongst the trees ringing the sandy beach. Our steps became silent as we crept around the sandy area. Hammer put his hand up, signaling us to stop. He pointed ahead towards the beach were a small camp was set up. There were two or three tributes mulling around, going about their daily business. Shimmer nodded her head towards them, and then signaled for us to keep going. She snuck past us and headed up the small group; she was in charge now. We fallowed her silently, holding our breath. We didn't want the tributes to hear us coming; we wanted to be a surprise. Shimmer slid out of the trees and the rest of us fallowed suit. The sand was much more silent than the dead leaves and fallen branches on the jungle floor. Shimmer walked a foot ahead of the rest of us, walking with that sultry swagger she seemed to dawn right before a kill. Fluff also had passion in his step as we made our way to the camp. The rest of us walked normally, none of us lusting for a kill. When we reached the camp we were still undetected. We all dawned our weapons. It wasn't until then that I realized how heavy the trident I had toted around all day really was. Shimmer cleared her throat and got the attention of the unsuspecting tributes. Fear filled their faces as the blood drained from them. They became pale and frantic. There were two girls and three boys, most of which were in the hut. They all emerged now, some armed. Catia shot off her arrow and killed one of the boys who also was holding a bow and arrow. Fluff ran forward and slashed the throat of one of the girls, whispering something in her ear as he did it. Hammer snapped the neck of a boy who ran at him with a knife, which Hammer easily knocked out of his hands. I was face to face with one of the girls who trembled so hard she dropped the sword she had in her hands. Shimmer came up behind her and without warning smashed her head in with a rock she had found. There was one last boy standing. He faced us head on with a sword, slashing wildly at us. He managed to cut my arm, Shimmer's leg, Hammer's hand, and Fluff's face. Catia, who didn't attack him as we did, managed to kill him with an arrow. When they all laid dead on the sand, we relaxed a little, smiling at one another. But my smile soon vanished when one last person emerged from the hut that the tributes had built.

There, in a ripped shirt with his hair messy as ever, stood Malick. My heart dropped to my feet, and my stomach threatened to make its way up my throat. I tried to hide the fear that now gripped me, but I didn't do a very good job. Instinct took over and I ran to Malick, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. He held me tightly and kissed my head, running his fingers through my thick hair. When I let go of him, I turned to see every eye on Malick and I; every eye had an evil twinkle in it. Shimmer walked towards us, a vindictive smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked. "I thought you two hated one another, what's with all this hugging and crying?" Malick and I were silent. Fluff charged over and grabbed me by my hair, ripping me from Malick's arms. I kicked and screamed, begging them not to kill him as Fluff drug me over to the trees.

"Tie her up!" He demanded, and Hammer obeyed. He grabbed the rope that was sitting next to the hut and tied my hands behind my back, and then he took the rest of the rope and wrapped it around the tree with me between the rope and bark. I knelt there, screaming at them. They tied up Malick's hands and drug him over in front of me. They sat him facing me; he had tears streaming from his eyes and he kept repeating himself, telling me how much he loved me.

"Annie, I love you. I'm so, so, so sorry this had to happen. Your my world, please forgive me. I love you." He repeated it over and over.

"Any final words, you two love birds?" Fluff asked. Malick spoke first.

"Annie, I love you. Win this! For yourself, for you parents, for your brother, for Finnick, for your future children, for me. You need to win. I love you, and I'll always be with you no matter what." He smiled, tears rolling down his perfect face. It was my turn.

"Malick, I love you so much. I would give anything to be where you are, and you where I am. I'm so sorry it had to end this way, I wish we could be together. Wait for me, please." I started to sob, and so did Malick. Catia also started crying, so I turned my attention to her. "Catia, stop them, please. Hammer, please. Please don't kill him." I begged for their mercy. Catia looked away, as did Hammer. We all knew who was in charge, and we all knew they didn't know what mercy was.

"This is the Hunger Games, Annie. We aren't just going to let him go." Shimmer scoffed. "Finish him." She demanded Fluff. I looked over to him, and for a second I saw something flash in his eyes. Maybe it was pain, maybe it was a spark of mercy. But whatever it was, it left as quickly as it came. Fluff picked up a sword that was lying nearby. He could hardly lift it.

"Move aside, weakling. Let me take care of this." Hammer pushed Fluff aside and took the sword. He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Annie. But this is goodbye." Hammer raised the sword. Malick and I exchanged 'I love you' one last time, and Hammer even let him crawl over and give me one last kiss. Then, Hammer raised the sword high and brought it down hard. In one swoop, Malick's head was gone and he was dead. Blood sprayed all over me, squirting everywhere. The sound of metal slicing through Malick's spine and neck made me sick. The smell of blood made even Catia gag.

"Let's get going." Shimmer said in her cold manner. Everyone left even though I was still tied to the tree. I was kicking the sand up and fighting to get free. Catia said she forgot her knife and came back for me. She ran back and cut off my ropes, freeing me from the tree. I was too busy screaming and crying to hear her apologies or to thank her. I crawled on my hands and knees through the sand which seemed more like quick sand. I gathered Malick's headless body on my lap and sobbed into his chest.

"Come back, please come back." I begged for the impossible. The tears were flowing fast and hot down my cheeks, clearing trails through the blood that was caked on my face. Frantically, I searched for Malick's head. I found it a few feet away and grabbed it. I sat it on his body and kissed his still warm lips, willing the life back into him. My fingers were tangled in his thick hair; my lips were delivering his kisses between the begging and crying; my hands were tugging his body up and forcing his head onto it in desperate attempts to magically reattach them. Just when I thought the tears were over, they returned. I had heard the canon sound and waited for someone to come take the body. Till then, I sat kissing Malick and spending time with him. When the strange aircraft came to take the body, I clung to it. I gave Malick's lips one last kiss, and let go after commands were shouted at me to do so. When his body was gone in the aircraft I was alone. I didn't get up and go after the careers. Instead, I sat in the blood soaked sand, slowly losing my mind.

**Chapter 12: Where Do I Go From Here**


	12. AN

**** A/N: Hello beautiful readers! Thank you all so much for keeping up with my story, I really appreciate it. For anyone still hanging in there, your patience will pay off soon. I just started a new job and a new relationship and I am in my last year of school. So, sadly, I'm a busy bee. On top of all of that, my computer (which houses my story), broke down. I was computer-less, and thus story-less for at least three months. I apologise, a new chapter is coming soon. Its going to be good! Hang in there readers, and may the odds be ever in your favour!****

**Chapter 12: Where Do I Go From Here**


End file.
